My Son, the Prodigal
by IMSLES
Summary: Jackson Gibbs, a father who loves his only son watches him leave his home and him behind. 'What will become of him' a father wonders. Leroy Jethro Gibbs has a life to start over and only so much is revealed to the man who raised him.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

Just love writing about them!

A/N: This is a continuation of What Made Gibbs, Gibbs form Jack's POV. You may want to read that first if you haven't already.

Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter One

It was the hardest day of my life since I buried his mother, to watch my son make his way to the train station. He never looked back, but I think he knew I was watching. Heck, maybe that was the reason he kept looking forward.

We'd had a rough road since Marie died. He blamed me for her dying though he knew better than most it was a tragic accident. He was the one that discovered the car in a ditch on the side of the road.

He was too young to have to witness such a sight, especially of his own mother. He closed himself off for the longest time, barely acknowledging anyone around him, mostly me. It broke my heart which was already shattered by the loss of my wife.

Granted we were having our share of problems. I think Marie may have been suffering some depression. Looking back and trying to analyze things it's the only explanation to explain some of her erratic behavior, but we never got the chance for the doctor to diagnosis her. Not sure what we could've done to help. I tried being patient with her and let her lash out at me to get out her frustrations.

Sometimes I couldn't help but yell back. I guess to Leroy it must've seemed like we were fighting a lot. He really only got to see her side of things. She after all was home with him more often than I, having to work in that blasted mine for all hours of the day and sometimes night. Still I don't think she showed him all her feelings. Maybe it was playing a dual role of attentive mother and 'perfect' wife that caused her instabilities. All I know for certain was that no two people had ever loved her more than our son and I.

As he neared the train station dressed in his Marine dress uniform, duffle bag slung over his shoulder, I knew he never planned to return. He had found a place to escape his sorrow and all the reminders of a past he just as soon forget. Before I went back into my store, I saw him sit down and Shannon Reilly engaged him in a conversation.

I smiled and shook my head. Shannon, Arlene Brandt's niece, would be sure to grab Leroy's interest. He always seemed to like the red-headed girls; sort of like his old man in that respect. She seemed like a really nice girl, too. I'd only come across her a couple of times, but she was always polite and respectful. She came to town to help her aunt out in the dress sop after her parents went to Europe for her dad's business.

There was a rumor she had gotten a scholarship to Georgetown University. If it was true, I wondered if she was heading off early to get settled in. At least it appeared she was waiting for the same train as Leroy; the only one due this afternoon.

Looking around my store, I saw small reminders everywhere of my son. He may be taking off to never return, but I'd always have him here with me. I first opened this store after Marie passed, though she would've liked it much sooner. I knew Leroy would need me at home not in the mines. My last accident there nearly cost me my leg and just the idea of a more serious accident making my boy an orphan was all the motivation I needed to finally get the deal closed on this store.

Never having been much of a businessman, it took some time to get the hang of it all. Fortunately it was an established business in town, so it already had a steady clientele. One good thing about small towns, not a whole lot of competition exists.

I stood behind my counter absent mindedly arranging items for display. Life was going to be a lot different now. I could only pray that one day I would see my son again. Or at the very least know that he found some peace and happiness in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

Just love writing about them!

Chapter Two

With Leroy gone I sensed the emptiness. It was deeper than the times he took off for a night or two, though even those were difficult to bear at the time. It took all I had not to search him out and either spy all night or drag him home. I chuckled remembering the one time I did force him home.

It was far from humorous at the time. When I first noticed my rifle missing from the wall, I immediately closed up shop and headed for the park. Fortunately Leroy was right about the rangers always knowing where he was; it took little time to follow his trail to hunting nest. I shook my head remembering- it was a darn good nest, too, but the sight of my rifle point out overshadowed all the pride I could've bestowed on him.

Maybe it was a mistake to never have mentioned it, but the last thing I wanted was for him to associate anything positive with taking that weapon. My dad always thought it was selfish of me hogging the gift from my grandfather. It wasn't really that. When my grandfather passed that rifle down to me he made me promise to never let anyone touch it, until I passed it on to my own grandson. It was tradition, and who am I to break it?

Leroy certainly never touched it again. Those three months of grounding without the use of his truck wasn't fun for either of us. He did learn to sharpen his carpentry skills and I got a nice clean basement, aside from the sawdust, but he was fairly good at cleaning up after himself.

Of course, while cleaning out the basement he discovered all the boxes filled with Marie's possessions and memories. I had wanted him to discard of all the clutter down there. I found it too hard to keep them around. I probably should've talked to him about it, but I know he wouldn't listen. That boy was just too strong willed and stubborn.

Leroy didn't think I knew about the items he kept to remember her by. I wouldn't have denied him any he wanted to hold onto. I even kept a few for myself, salvaging them from behind the garage after he was asleep. After all Marie was my one true love.

Sure I've dated a few women since she passed on, but none could ever measure up. Soon they all said goodbye knowing no matter how much I tried I could never give another my heart.

It hurt my son to see me trying to move on with my life. He was too young to know the heartache I lived with every day. My deepest prayer is that he never has to endure that kind of loss.

Perhaps my biggest dating blunder was going out with Arlene. She and Leroy had gotten fairly close. I guess I was hoping to fit in with them and be a part of what they shared. Instead it broke the bond between them and caused a bigger rift in our already tumultuous father/son relationship.

Arlene managed to retain a tiny bit of their friendship, but Leroy was never a big one on forgetting. Though he would still help her out in her shop now and again, he did it in silence more often than not.

Today though, I see my son trying to be a man. I don't know what will become of him, but I have no doubt he'll meet every challenge head on. He has his ways and they seem to work for him.

A/N: Okay I know there was a bit of 'flashbacking' these first two chapters, there's bound to be more as it goes on. The rest though should move forward as Jack finds ways of tracking his son's life.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

Just love writing about them!

Chapter Three

After three months I found myself in a routine that didn't include expecting Leroy to walk in the door. I still thought of him every day wondering how he was getting on and if hew was fairing well with his training.

Arlene came into the store a few weeks later with a letter from Shannon. Her niece was indeed at Georgetown and apparently corresponding with my son. This particular letter mentioned that he had gone to visit her on an overnight leave and had taken her out to dinner and a movie.

I had to laugh picturing my son doing something so ordinary. I know he prefers to be out and about, not confined to the indoors; unless he's brooding, then there's no place he'd rather be. Maybe Shannon could tame him. At any rate it was nice to get some word about him.

The holidays were approaching and I wasn't looking forward to celebrating alone. Even in his most difficult moods, Leroy could be pleasant for the holidays- or at least acknowledge my existence. With no word from him, I was sure he wouldn't be home this year, though a part of me still hoped.

Shannon did come with her parents. She stopped in the store and shared a few photos she had of her and Leroy together, sharing the stories that went along with them. The smile he wore was one I hadn't seen since he was nine or ten years old, before he lost his mother. I felt my eyes fill with tears and looked at Shannon to thank her.

I don't know if she planned it or if she was moved by my reaction, but she insisted I keep the pictures.

I cleared my throat, "You are a blessing. An angel sent from above to heal my boy."

She blushed, "Mr. Gibbs, your son makes me happier than anyone I've ever met. He's so loyal and honest. When we're together, somehow I feel complete. That may sound over dramatic, but it's true all the same."

I smiled at her description of the young man I raised. Certainly what I saw in him the past six or seven years was a bit more turbulent, but I agreed loyal and honest were befitting words and I held a speck of pride that I managed to not completely fail him.

"I have to go," she gathered her purse, pulling the strap over her shoulder. "Aunt Arlene insists you come to Thanksgiving dinner," she delivered the edict with authority.

Smiling I nodded, "I'll bring a dish to share. Thank her for me."

"I will. Goodbye, Mr. Gibbs," she waved leaving through the door.

I waved in return, "Bye, Shannon." I looked again in wonder at the pictures still in my hands. Yes, I was right. He was interested in her. More so, that look captured so vividly was a testament: Leroy is in love.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

Just love writing about them!

Chapter Four

Thanksgiving went so well, we all agreed to spend Christmas together, too. Only I invited everyone to my house. It would make all the decorating worthwhile. I bought some gifts and wrapped one special for Shannon to take with her to give to 'Gibbs' as she called him.

She was generous enough to offer to send me letters and more pictures when she could. I was sad to see her leave. I prayed my son held on to her. She was exactly what he needed. She was sweet and gentle: that would comfort his injured soul. She was also strong and self-assured; so she would challenge him and stand up to him when he tried to bully his way over difficulties he wouldn't want to deal with in life.

She was already like a daughter to me, but I knew enough not to say anything. They'd figure it out in their own time.

A few months later a got a letter from Shannon letting me know 'Gibbs appreciated the gift you sent'. It was the registration for his grandfather's Remington pistol bearing his name. I had promised him I would sign it over once he proved he could be responsible for it. As a Marine what could prove more responsibility.

This was proved even more when Shannon mentioned that he was receiving recognition on his marksmanship. He was considering his future possibilities including taking part in the special operations training. His sergeant was trying to persuade him.

I was never more grateful for the young woman who was reconnecting me to the son who shut himself away from me. I wondered if he was interested in any tidbits she may have to share with him about me, though there wasn't much to happening in my life to share. Certainly he wouldn't want to hear about any of the rare dates I went on or the occasional 'woman friend' that I would stumble upon.

Women. What can I say, I love them. In a small town, meeting a new one was infrequent to say the least. To me, it didn't matter if they were young or old; I just wanted to make them feel admired. I suppose I had quite the reputation as a flirt or maybe even a dirty old man, but making newcomers feel welcome in Stillwater was a gift I liked to bestow. Schmoozing is a salesman's finest tool for making the customer feel appreciated. I made it an art form. My sincerity ran deep and the women appreciated it.

Guess Leroy always saw it as being an insult to his mother's memory, but she would endlessly tease me about my 'charms'. She was the most wonderful woman.

Shannon was excelling in her studies choosing to major in education. In her junior year at Georgetown she was writing to me a little less frequently. Understandably considering her class load and part time job she had as a teaching assistant. Still she filled me in as much as possible on Leroy's career. He was currently at Camp Lejeune in North Carolina undergoing sniper training.

I had to look up at my Winchester thinking that boy just had to get his hands on a rifle. I smiled at first, but then wondered how he could ever possibly use that training in a real life situation. The idea made me shudder. Could my son really be a cold calculating assassin even in war?

The man Shannon shared with me seemed a far cry from the Marine he was shaping up to be. He was kind and patient with her. Treated her with respect and encouraged her in her studies. How could a father not be proud of him?


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

Just love writing about them!

Chapter Five

During the past years with Leroy gone I found myself periodically making my way into my basement and renewing my love for woodworking. All the tools were hung and arranged with care. I started with making a few small toys: cars, planes and train cars. They came out so nicely I even displayed a few in the store for sale.

The work was calming and helped to pass away some of the lonelier times. I could understand why my son had escaped to this work himself from time to time. There still a few of his finished products lying around. One in particular caught my attention.

It was a small jewelry box. Wondering what he possibly could've wanted to make one for I was drawn to investigate it further. The latch slid open easily and peering inside I was impressed by the layout. There were different compartments set up with some having small flaps to hide what lay beneath. I even discovered a hidden drawer built into the bottom. Amazed I ran my hands of the smoothness of the wood.

There were a few items in it, I recognized as having been worn by Marie. I smiled remembering one particular pair of earrings I had purchased for her on our fifth anniversary. They were simple emerald posts with a gold post. She loved them. The green of the stone brought out the sparkle of green in her eyes.

In the hidden drawer there were a few sheets of paper. I pulled them out and recognized my own handwriting. They were letters I had written during the war and sent to reassure her that I was doing well, but missing her. I was stunned that Leroy would've thought to save them. I realized even more how much I didn't know him and my heart ached for the desire to do just that.

I received an invitation in the mail for Shannon's graduation. I was so proud of her; I instantly began to make plans to attend. Not knowing for certain if my son would there or not I prayed that if he was nothing would happen to tarnish the ceremony or celebration of her accomplishment.

Ms. Margaret Hannigan, a friend and neighbor agreed to mind the store for me while I was away. She even promised to make a few meals to freeze for me to reheat when I returned. I smiled knowing she was interested in more than a friendship, but despite all her wiles she practiced on me since Marie's death, I cared only for her as a dear friend.

The trip to D.C. was a long one which I spent both preparing for what might occur if Leroy was there and imagining the smile on Shannon's face after she receives her diploma cumulating all the years of hard work and study. I realized I was looking forward to sharing in her success like she truly was my own daughter. This filled me with both a pride I didn't deserve and loss that I wouldn't have this to share with my boy.

Checking into my hotel room I took the time to reread the invitation and plan my schedule. As it was my first visit to D.C. and who knew when I'd have the chance again, I wanted to make the most of it. I had enough time to check out a few local sites before the ceremony. It was overwhelming the number of people crowded into the city, especially when I was accustomed to small town traffic.

I found just watching the people was a site in itself. Eventually I made my way to the theatre where the graduation was taking place. Wondering how I would ever find Shannon I was almost relieved to see the familiar head of my son.

Making my way over to him, I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"Hello, Leroy," I said placing my hand on his shoulder. True to old form he stiffened before turning his head to look at me. Surprise registered in his eyes winning over the smile that previously resided in them as he was talking to Shannon's parents.

"Jack," he greeted turning to shake my hand. Reluctantly I shook it resigned to the fact that anything more was out of the question despite all the time apart. He began to introduce Joann and Mack, but I was already shaking their hands and giving Joann a chaste kiss on her cheek and a hug.

"You've met?" Leroy asked.

"A few years back they accompanied Shannon to Stillwater for the holidays," I stated simply. Figuring he wouldn't take too kindly to knowing we've shared sporadic contact since then.

"How have ya been, Leroy?" I couldn't help but ask. Shannon's letters may have kept me up to speed on his whereabouts and training, but I wanted to hear from him how he _really_ was even if the odds were he wouldn't reveal much.

"Busy. Marines don't take too much time off. I was lucky to get a few days leave to be here."

Shaking my head guessing that would be the type of answer I'd receive. Nothing too personal.

I tried again, "No, how are **you**?"

"I'm fine Jack. Things are going very well for me."

Not wanting to make Joann and Mack feel any more uncomfortable at the obvious unease between us I changed the subject and engaged in a more relaxed conversation with them. Shannon somehow found us and after greeting all of us led us to a set of seats for us to enjoy the ceremony.

It lasted for some time. There were ten times as many graduates as citizens in Stillwater. When it was over we rejoined with Shannon and congratulated her. There was a small reception she wanted to stop by to say goodbye to her friends. Afterwards we went to Giuseppe's for dinner.

Watching my son interact with Shannon was worth every second of silence he aimed my way. He held out her chair for, opened the doors for her, gently held her hand when she sat and when she stood. I knew the pictures were true. He was in love with her. I wondered if he recognized what it was, but knew any chance of that conversation with him would never occur.

Only time would tell if he would grab hold of the opportunity to have her in his life forever. I knew instinctively if I were to suggest anything he'd most likely do the opposite, so I just smiled internally and reveled in his happiness.

When dinner was over I bid goodnight to everyone giving Shannon a big hug and kiss on her cheek. I whispered in her ear how proud I was of her. She smiled at me as I pulled away to leave.

"Thanks for coming Mr. Gibbs. I really appreciate your support." She noticed Leroy looking at her questioningly but disregarded it for now. I hoped the confrontation forthcoming would end well. It was evident he had no clue about her past correspondence with me.

"Thanks for inviting me," I smiled. Turning to my son I held out my hand hoping to leave on the best possible terms. Instinctively he shook it almost pulling to attention as he did. He relaxed and wished me a safe trip home.

"Take care, son." Wanting so badly to add 'Don't be a stranger. Let me know what you're up to now and then,' instead I turned knowing at least as long as Shannon was in his life I'd know the basics of his life.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

Just love writing about them!

Chapter Six

When I returned home Ms. Hannigan was finishing up a sale.

"Jack so good to see you home safe and sound," she cooed.

"Thanks for minding the store. I really do appreciate it," I told her nodding a greeting to my customer.

"Oh any time. You work too hard. You need some time off as well as another set of hands around," she intimated.

"Things aren't so tough, small town and all," I tried reining her in. I knew she was referring to more than just the store, but I was getting rather settled in my bachelor life style. Despite appreciating some fine company now and then, I wasn't looking for anything permanent.

God help me if I ever did. Leroy I'm sure would take the last step and disown me. At least I discovered during the past few days that we could be near each other civilly.

"I'll see you home," I offered.

"Don't worry about it. Thanks for the offer, but I can manage on my own. No need to close the store on my account," smiling devilishly she added, "Unless you would like me to stay until after closing. I can stick around a few more hours."

"Oh, that won't be necessary. You just be careful going home then," Jack led her to the door holding her elbow.

"If you're sure," she asked begrudgingly. Jack nodded. "Alright. Remember there are a few frozen meals set aside for you."

"I appreciate that Margaret," and I truly did. After Marie died she was one of the more frequent visitors to bring meals to Leroy and me. They were some of the finest, too. For some reason Leroy ate the least when she brought them. Guess he suspected even back then she was hoping to catch my eye.

He was always pretty observant, so perhaps she was. I certainly was in no condition to notice. All I cold think about was waking up everyday, surviving and taking the best care I could of my son. Just wish he could've seen that.

Closing time came and I locked up. Making my way into the kitchen I saw evidence that Margaret had been playing housekeeper too. I shook my head half smiling at her attempts to woo me. With anyone else she might be successful, but not with me. Her meatloaf was spectacular though.

A few months late a letter from Shannon arrived announcing that she had settled into a small town in North Carolina near Camp Lejeune where Leroy was still stationed and continuing with his sniper training. He was becoming an integral part of the Corps and she didn't hesitate to display her pride in every word she wrote about him.

She was going to be teaching at the elementary school in St. James. Her parents had relocated there to be supportive of her and to make sure she wasn't too lonely. She sarcastically jibed that she thought their reason had more to do with making sure she didn't elope with Leroy and deny them the opportunity for a proper wedding.

Jack smiled realizing that she was as much in love with his son as Leroy was with her. A wedding while not imminent seemed to be unavoidable in their future. Jack suddenly held his breath wondering if he'd get invited. He let the breath out knowing at least Shannon would think to invite him.

He sat down to reply to her letter. Congratulating her on her teaching position and trying to express as much as possible all the pride he felt for her. He thanked her for informing of his son's hard work and well being. 'Don't be too quick to dismiss your parents' intentions. They love you and want what's best. I'm sure they trust you, Shan let them be there for you.' Those words were ones I wish my son could take to heart, but he was too stubborn to ever see my good intentions as anything more than tiresome and meddlesome.

I sent of the letter hoping that as her life got busier with her career, she would still have time to keep me up to date.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

Just love writing about them!

Chapter Seven

It was quite some time before I heard from Shannon again, aside from a Christmas card or birthday card; I was touched to be remembered. She had been at her teaching position for two and half years by then.

She sent news that Leroy was being deployed overseas. It was clear how concerned she was about his safety. I was both thrilled to know she still cared so deeply for him and worried myself by all that could happen to him and the atrocities he would be exposed to.

Leroy may have chosen the military for a career, but training and practicing in theory is far removed from the real thing. I hoped he was as prepared as mentally as I'm sure he was physically. War or combat of any kind was a difficult situation to be thrust into. I could only shudder at the thought of him having to use his sniper skills in a real life situation.

I replied to my surrogate daughter sending as many comforting words as I could muster. Ending the letter with an invitation to come visit whenever she'd like, I hoped she would.

A few months later, as I was working in the store arranging a display of soup cans, I heard the telltale jingle of someone entering the door. From my position I couldn't see who entered and neither could I be seen, so I hailed, "I'll be with you in a moment."

The sweet voice which had picked up just a touch of a southern accent called out, "Mr. Gibbs? Is that you?" pulled me instantly around the shelf.

"Shannon?" I smiled in greeting. "It is you. My you have grown into a right beautiful young woman. Sure hope that boy of mine has been treating you right."

Blushing slightly and fixing some hair pulling the reddish strands behind her ear, she smiled a bit forlornly. I mentally kicked myself for mentioning my son who had not yet returned from his assignment.

"He's always a gentleman," she supplied softly. "How have you been?"

Approaching her to give her a more warm welcome, I took her hands in mine and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm doing fine," I assured her. In all honesty, other than my hip that was getting a bit stiffer when the weather was bad, I was well settled in my life.

She accepted my sincere response and looked around the store taking it all in, "Not much has changed around here."

Smirking I told her, "In Stillwater not much ever does. People here like the status quo, but we're not completely behind the times."

She noticed my register was a newer model, though still not as fancy as the ones in major shopping venues. This one at least didn't have to be manually cranked after each item was rung up.

I began to look at her more closely and saw a touch of sadness in her eyes.

I couldn't keep myself from putting an arm around her shoulders. That simple gesture broke through her last resolve. She turned into my embrace and quietly let her tears fall. Unsure what to say, at first, I held her and offered what comfort I could.

Giving her a few moments to calm down, I pulled her away just enough to look into her face, "What is it dear?" I inquired.

She wiped at her tears with her fingers, almost surprised they were there and laughed lightly at herself. "I'm just being silly," she chided.

"Guess that depends on what the tears are all about," I hoped she'd open up to let me know. Maybe I could help.

My shoulder became a resting place for her head as she confessed, "I'm just missing Gibbs so much. Every day I pray that he'll be coming home. I've only gotten one letter from him and it didn't reveal much about his situation there."

"That's military, Shan. He can't write about where he is or what he's doing. They can't be too careful, in case correspondence ends up in the wrong hand."

She nodded, but wasn't appeased. I put my hand on top of her head and gave her a kiss on her forehead just holding her until she was ready to pull away.

"Thanks, Mr. Gibbs," she put her hand on my shoulder rubbing the spot her head had vacated.

"Please call me Jack," I implored. "After all these years we can be a bit less formal," I smiled.

"Okay, Jack," she tried it out giving me a bigger smile.

Happy to see her more herself, I offered her something to eat or drink.

"I'd love to have dinner together, if you'd like."

"Sounds wonderful. I was planning some pasta tonight."

"Great. I'll make the salad and some garlic bread," she volunteered.

"You don't have to do anything," I patted her hands releasing her.

"No, I want to, Jack," she said warmly. There was a plea implied, so I put up my hands in mock surrender.

"Fine, I would appreciate your culinary assistance."

Giving me her most genuine smile, she said, "Thanks. I'll see you in the kitchen soon." She left to go into the house where she knew the door was open- small town and all.

I finished up my display. As I conducted my business until closing I continued to wonder what prompted Shannon to come visit me. Was it just missing Leroy? Or something else? I planned to find out over dinner. She was probably hoping to share then as well.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

Just love writing about them!

Chapter Eight

When I entered the house the aroma of garlic greeted me making my mouth water. I made my way to the kitchen to find Shannon at the stove stirring the sauce. Another pot was sitting atop the stove with steam rising from the pasta waiting my arrival.

Without turning she said, "Sit. The sauce is almost done. I'll bring your plate to you. Salad's already on the table."

"Told you I would make it," I began to argue, but I didn't want to start things on a bad note. "But everything looks delicious. Thank you."

Carrying two plates of spaghetti and garlic bread she smiled warmly. "You're welcome, Jack," she said softly. "I figured you worked hard enough today. I wanted to thank you for your invitation."

"You're going to have to work on your subtlety if you plan to ever pull anything over on Leroy," I smirked at her. "Don't get me wrong, Shannon. I'm overjoyed you came to see me even more so that you made dinner for me, but tell me the _real_ reason you're here." I stared at her trying to see into her soul.

She sat and twirled her spaghetti on her fork. She was stalling, or maybe just searching for the right way to begin. "I told you the truth about missing Gibbs. He did writing sharing little of his mission, but there was an important message he sent." She took a bit and chewed slowly. It became apparent she wasn't sure about telling me what she traveled for hours to let me know.

I placed my hand over hers until she lifted her eyes to mine, "Just tell me what's troubling you."

Sighing she shared her thoughts, "I'm not sure what I want to tell you is something _he_ wants me to tell you. **I** think you should know and it's certainly news I want to share, but I feel a need to consider what Gibbs might think. He doesn't talk about why he never calls or writes you, but he never says anything about my correspondence with you either. Sometimes he'll refer to you when he's talking, but he won't delve into any details. It's not my place or business to pry- but I like you Jack." She gave me a toothy grin.

Thinking about all she was saying my curiosity was growing strong. "I'm might fond of you too. If you feel the need to tell me something, I can guarantee Leroy won't hear from me that you told me," I smiled, sadly realizing just how true those words were.

She picked at her bread, pulling crumbs between her thumb and forefinger. Smiling crookedly she nodded slightly, "No I suppose you wouldn't, but I'd have to tell him. I'm not sure how he'll react, but this is something you not only _should_ be told, but I feel you _need_ to be told."

Ready to leap out of my skin with anxiety, I grabbed her hand tighter, "Then tell me, please."

She smiled bigger and I relaxed. Surely the news must not be bad, at least. She took a small box with a pink ribbon on top out of her pocket. When she lifted the lid I was surprised to see Marie's engagement ring inside. I could only raise my eyebrows as words completely escaped me. Shannon blushed the deepest red I'd ever seen on her.

"Gibbs asked me to marry him," she explained. "I knew this was his mother's, so I felt not only should be aware of our intentions, but also that he was giving me this ring. I won't accept it, if it'll be in anyway painful or difficult for you."

Thinking of Leroy making Shannon a permanent fixture in his life filled me with greater joy than I had experienced in more years than I could measure. "You said yes then," I asked her.

Smiling almost shyly, she nodded. "Yes. Of course. He's all I've ever wanted."

Deciding that their happiness was worth my life ten times over, I told her, "It would be an honor for you to accept that ring along with my son." My eyes begin to fill with tears and I wasn't ashamed to have her see. "I pray you two will have a wonderful life together. And a grandchild or two would be a bonus," I winked.

She stood and came to hug me. I managed to get out of my chair to catch her embrace. "Thank you, Jack. You made this an even happier event for me. I'm not sure when the wedding will be, but I want you there."

Agreeing, "I want to be there, too. Course my stubborn son may think differently and I'd hate to put a damper on the occasion by bringing out his ire."

"Leave all that to me to take care of then. I'm counting on you to be there." She returned to her seat and worked on finishing her dinner.

I smiled at the woman that would make my son's life complete and hopefully fill it with as much happiness as he deserved. Too much sadness seemed to surround him. Shannon was the light to end all his dark days. Pulling my emotions back together, I finished the last of my dinner and cleared the table.

Shannon had put the ring on her finger and was eyeing the way it looked and the different angles of light that could reflect of it. She was in love with my son and happy. As a father I'd never been happier for my son.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

Just love writing about them!

Chapter Nine

After the dishes were done I asked Shannon to accompany me to the garage. There was another hour of daylight to do some work on a new passion of mine. Well, it had been a dream of Leroy's that I was tinker ing with, but soon found, every now and then, working on the Dodge not only was relaxing, but provided a small connection to him as well.

Ever thankful that the few conversations we shared before he left centered on all the things he planned to do to rebuild the Charger. I worked diligently on the details. I suppose I foolishly believe once the car's complete he'll magically return. If he doesn't come back for even 20 years or more, I'll have this car waiting to prove I always kept him in my life.

"Don't tell him I'm working on this," I conspired with Shannon. "He'd just assume I'm doing it all 'my' way. This car had really been important to him. I felt bad when I had to move most of the store shelving out here. He's probably never forgiven me." Shaking my head, I wondered if he ever would.

"It's a beautiful car. I can see why Gibbs would be drawn to it. Bet he wants it to have a lot of power," she laughed.

"Yep. It will too, once I'm done with it," I vowed.

She nodded running her hand along the side of the car. With her eyes closed she looked like she was trying to sense Leroy's presence. The smile playing at her lips made me think she actually could.

"I wonder where he is right now," she pondered. She glanced at the garage door. I suspect she expected to see him there.

I chuckled, "He always could show up at the darnedest times, but I think even Leroy would have a tough time appearing from overseas. Doubt even more that he would show up here."

Hearing the sadness that I tried to dampen in my voice, Shannon was quick to offer a hug and comforting words, "You'll see him again. Yeah, he's stubborn, but one day he'll get 'it'. You're family and that means everything."

"Glad you think so. I won't ever give up hope. Just won't hold my breath turning blue waiting."

Finishing up the little work I actually accomplished, I cleaned up the tools and escorted my future daughter-in-law back into the house.

"Are you planning to stay here tonight? The guest room is ready if you'd like to." I invited.

"That would be nice, Jack. I'll just go get my bag from the car." She headed out while I made some coffee and started a fire. She took her bag upstairs and then joined me in the living room.

"This really was a nice visit. I'm more certain than ever I did the right thing in coming and sharing the news with you," she sipped at her coffee.

"I do appreciate it, more than you may ever know," I confided. "Leroy would've married you and never would've said a word. I always hoped he'd see what a fine woman you are. You'll be good for him. I hope you get back what you deserve in return."

Smiling she told me, "I get more from him than you may realize. He has a big heart."

I wasn't shocked, but it had been a long time since I had seen him anything but angry. That's why I knew she was the right woman for him. I patted her hand and took her empty mug to the kitchen.

We said good night and I prayed that Leroy and Shannon would have a lifetime of happiness. And if I was extraordinarily lucky, I would get to share some of it with them.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

Just love writing about them!

Chapter Ten

Fresh coffee brewing woke me in the morning. I made my way down the stairs and found Shannon filling a plate with some eggs. A plate of toast already sat on the table. Bacon waited on the counter as well.

"This is a pleasant surprise," I greeted.

"Just another way to thank you for inviting me and putting me up for the night."

"Pleasure is all mine. Especially considering the news you came to share," I smiled warmly at her.

Brushing the sentiment away with her hand, she softly ordered, "Sit down and eat while it's hot."

Only too happy to oblige I did as she bid.

"Will you be staying much longer?" I asked hoping she'd remain at least for lunch.

"Actually I'm going to stop by to visit Aunt Arlene and then head back. Next time I visit I'll try to plan for a longer stay."

"I'd like that. And not just because you're a good cook, "I smirked at her.

She laughed lightly cleaning the plates. "You should get dressed and open the store," she suggested eying the clock.

"Nice thing about being your own boss, starting time is flexible." He rose seeing her about to argue, "I'm going. You will make a fine wife. Leroy better get used to taking orders and not only from his superiors."

She pushed me toward the stairs. "Oh you," she tittered. "Get going."

I couldn't keep the laughter from escaping my lips as I imagined my stubborn son being commanded by such a sweet looking woman. 'Oh yeah. She is going to be very, very good for him. She is **the** one to break through his hard shell and bring him back to life.'

When I went to grab a quick lunch to take back to the store I wasn't completely surprised to find a sandwich and some fruit in a container set next to it in the refrigerator. A short not from Shannon simply stated: Thank you. Enjoy.

She was spoiling me; I thought to myself, not that I minded.

Word spread around fast in a small town and soon my customers were sharing congratulatory words on Leroy and Shannon's engagement. Some asked for me to pass along their sentiments, as well. It was a wonderful feeling to have so many show their kindness for my son and me.

Ms. Hannigan made her weekly visit and invited me to have dinner with her. Feeling in a celebratory mood I agreed to come by her place after closing. She was making her special pot roast.

Our not so frequent meals together were spread far enough apart that it left little room for rumors that there was anything developing between us. Margaret may have contemplated starting one on her own, just to see how receptive the town would take the news, but she wasn't really that type of woman. One reason I didn't mind spending some time with her.

It was a nice dinner and I shared the engagement details with her knowing she wasn't going to take off blabbing it to the whole town. She was becoming an even closer friend. I was determined that she would never be more than a friend, regardless of all her best intentions.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

Just love writing about them!

Chapter Eleven

Six months later I received a letter from Shannon that Leroy was home safely, albeit a bit war-torn. She wrote that it had taken a few weeks for him to relax back into more of the man she knew, though she wasn't able to see much of him during that time.

When she wrote he had just finished up a two days stay with her. They had discussed plans for the wedding and were hoping the following spring would provide a date. Leroy would have to arrange things from his end to narrow down a date.

I mentally made arrangements for gong away in ten months or so. It was just a relief to know he was home and still planning on a future with Shannon.

Having some war experience, even if from the skies, I had a good sense of what he was dealing with. The twister of emotions that filled me was only eased by the security of Marie's love and presence that I clung to. She was truly the pillar of strength I needed to put it behind me and get back to a normal life.

My fears for my son with the Marines as a career were his repeated exposure to wartime situations. Shannon would be the strong base he could come home to. I just hoped he'd allow enough of himself to heal.

Holding on to the scare inevitably inflicted would destroy them regardless of how much she cared for him. I'd watched my son self-destruct too many times, but prayed the love between them would be enough to sustain their relationship through all his deployments.

I sat down to write a letter offering the best advice I could for her to help handle the post conflict reunions. Thinking about how difficult coming home from active duty could be to deal with, I thought she could benefit from my experience. All I could honestly suggest would be for her to be patient in letting him cope with his own demons. Then I began to picture what they might share together.

It was quite possible she would be the one person he was willing to open up to and bare his soul, including all the atrocities he had to see (without the details, of course). I was at least certain their relationship was better than what he and I shared at any time since he was a young boy.

So, I wrote about my excitement for the wedding and thanked her for keeping me in the know. I did wish her luck in seeing him through the tough times ahead and let her know that I was here for her, if she needed some advice. It seemed better to let her come to me, rather than assuming she wouldn't know what to do. She's a brave and bright woman. I think she'll do alright after all.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

Just love writing about them!

Chapter Twelve

When the official invitation arrived in the mail, I was almost hesitant to open it. Afraid I might somehow jinx the good fortune that seemed to finally befall my son. Eventually I carefully pulled the flap open and slid the smooth ivory card that lay within.

My eyes misted as I read the words, knowing it must've been Shannon that had full reign over what was written:

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of Shannon Elaine Reilly, daughter of Joann and Mack and Leroy Jethro Gibbs, son of Jackson and Marie to be held the 27__th__ of April, 1982 at 1:00 PM in St. Paul's Church._

A small card inside state: _Everyone is welcome to attend the reception immediately following at Northfield Party Center._

I didn't take too long in filling out my reply card and sending it off in the mail. Arlene and I had made plans to travel together, though not sharing a room together at our hotel.

Ms. Hannigan once again agreed to mind the store. Most of the town had offered assistance and well wishes for both the bride and groom. A few even handed me cards and small gifts to pass along.

I was filled with so much happiness and pride. My boy was getting married. More than once I choked up wishing Marie was alive to share this joyous occasion. I didn't doubt that she was looking down with her own pride for our son.

The day we left Stillwater, Arlene and I drove in my car to the airport. We were able to get a direct flight that would land us within an hour's drive of the hotel near the church and the party center. Neither of us wanted a long drive on the day of the wedding.

I was so excited the morning of the big day; Arlene had to help me with my tie. I dressed in my finest suit and thought it looked pretty sharp. It was a solid shiny black single-breasted suit. I wore a crisp white shirt and a red tie with a blue and green paisley print.

Arlene approved running her hands across my shoulders and down my arms. She pulled the bottom of the jacket down to straighten out wrinkles that weren't there.

"Thanks, Ar," I smiled.

"No problem, Jack. Shall we?" she motioned toward the door.

I pulled her hand into the crook of my arm and escorted her out. We sat together on the bride's side of the church. The groom's side was nearly filled with Leroy's Marine Corps family dressed in their full uniform. I couldn't help but be impressed by the imagery they presented.

My breath hitched when I saw Leroy take his place with his best man, I recognized as Lenny Marsten from Stillwater. I was surprised they were still in contact, but glad to know Leroy still kept a part of his hometown with him.

There was no holding back the emotions that filled me: pride, joy and little bit of anxiety. I just wanted the both of them to have a lifetime of happiness.

Watching his face shine with a happiness I thought was long gone, I followed his gaze to see Shannon looking all like the angel she truly was. Dressed all in white her reddish hair appeared like a beacon drawing every eye to her. She stared in Leroy's eyes from the distance at the rear of the church. Her smile glowed brighter than every candle.

On her father's arm she floated down the aisle to her waiting groom. Her father placed her hand in my son's and grasped them both giving his daughter away to another man to care for.

I tried to make every second of the ceremony last an eternity. I wanted to remember this day to replay if on those days I missed my boy the most.

All too soon they were being introduced as husband and wife and began making their way back down the aisle now lined with Marines in formation with their sabers arched over them.

It wasn't until I blinked away a flash reflected into my eyes that I realized tears were falling down my cheek. I patted my eyes with my handkerchief, and then led Arlene out to see the newlyweds.

As we approached I couldn't help but marvel at the twinkle in their eyes. I hugged Shannon gently and kissed her cheek.

"You're the most beautiful bride," I praised her. "I'm so proud to call you my daughter- finally."

She laughed lightly, "Thanks Dad. We're so glad you're here." She wrapped her hand in Leroy's and glanced at him.

To my surprise and delight he grabbed me in a hug, his head on my shoulder. I was stunned by his action and the strength behind it. I barely returned the embrace before he pulled back to look me in the face.

"Thanks for coming Jack. I wasn't sure you'd come or that I would be so glad you did," he spoke honestly.

Looking at both of them I grinned, "I wouldn't've missed this for all the world." I gave him a clap on his shoulder and moved on to get some of the rice being handed out to rain upon them as they exited.

The reception included great food, music and drinks. I limited myself to two drinks, since I had to drive Arlene and I back to the hotel.

The hall was silent aside from the song that played as Leroy and Shannon shared their first dance. I was impressed that Leroy was as graceful as he was on the dance floor. They looked like they were gliding on ice as they moved to the music staring into each other's eyes.

Shannon shared a dance with her father, before opening the floor to everyone.

Before the night ended I was able to steal Shannon away for a dance. As we eased into a simple pattern, I tilted my head and smiled. "I've been waiting for this day a long time, Shan."

"Me, too," she admitted.

"I had a feeling years ago that you would be perfect for each other. I'm so glad Leroy was smart enough to not let you get away," I half joked.

"He would have had a hard time accomplishing that. I've never loved anyone like I love Gibbs," her eyes shone with a sheen of tears. "I'm the lucky one here. Though I suppose we're both lucky. Thank you for giving me a good man to love."

A lump lodged in my throat. I gave her a squeeze and recovered enough to say, "Thanks for that, but Leroy is his own man."

She shook her head, "Even at his most stubborn of times, he knows he relied on you."

I took those words to heart trying to picture the angry headstrong son as the reasonable humble man she described. The dance ended and before she could take a step she was wrapped in the loving arms of her husband.

"Time to go," I heard him whisper in her ear. She blushed, giving him a quick kiss then looked back to me to say goodbye.

"We'll keep in touch," she promised.

"Take good care of each other," I gave her another kiss and embraced my son. "I'm so proud of you, son," I felt him tense as he hugged me tighter.

They waved and I watched as they said goodbyes to their other guests.

Joann and Mack approached.

"They sure do look happy," Joann misted. Mack put his arm around his wife's shoulders to support her.

"They are happy. They'll be fine, Jo," he soothed. I could see he hid more emotion then he would let on. He was watching his little girl going off to a future that would include enough uncertainty and possible heartache being married to a Marine.

"I love that boy like he's my own son, Jack," he nodded at me. "I wouldn't let Shannon marry just anyone. He's what she needs. I just hope that the world keeps him safe for her."

I was touched by the depth of his feelings toward Leroy. I had to nod my agreement to his words. While Leroy was determined to protect and serve his country; it was our hope in turn the world would return the favor.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

Just love writing about them!

Chapter Thirteen

I returned home in better spirits then I'd been in a long time. I was feeling more positive about maintaining a good relationship with Leroy. It had been too many years since he'd ever seemed happy to see, let alone reached out to embrace me.

I knew Shannon was going to be good for him. Little did I know how much she was going to affect my life as well.

Adjusting to the shock of my son's tentative return into my life (I wasn't going to assume he wasn't going to turn away again), I found a desire to find more time to work on his car. Maybe I could finish it up and surprise him with it for an anniversary present.

All those plans fell apart when business slowed down and money was really tight. It took a few months for things to begin to improve and over a year before I was seeing any kind of real profit again. Thankfully I had enough in savings to get me through. A few other businesses in town weren't so lucky.

Arlene ended up closing her shop and after a couple months took a job in a retail clothing store that was sending her to Chicago.

Before she left we shared a dinner at my place. I was going to miss her and told her so. We reminisced about the early days when she came to Stillwater, and how close she and Leroy had been. I thanked her for all she'd done for him.

We loaded her things the next morning. I gave her a slightly more than friendly kiss goodbye. She promised to write and I promised to reply. I waved as she pulled away feeling an emptiness suddenly envelop me.

That night after I closed the store, I phoned Shannon. Leroy was away on maneuvers for a few weeks.

"Dad," she answered my hello. "It's good to hear from you."

"Good to hear your voice too Shan. How are things going?" I hoped well.

"Getting used to base life," she sighed. "It's like a different world, but everyone is really nice. There's a group of wives that have invited me to join in their charity work."

"That's nice. Do you have the time with your teaching schedule?" I wondered how many other of the wives had jobs outside the home.

"I do what I can. A few of them work full time. One's a lawyer, so she has even less time than I do."

"I could only imagine," I agreed.

After a moment's silence she sensed there was more than a casual reason for my call.

"What's wrong Dad?"

I couldn't help but smile hearing he call me that, Leroy still referred to me as Jack the few times we'd actually spoken.

"Arlene left this morning," I tried not to sound too depressed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I know you'll miss her, but I'm sure you have a throng of other women willing to help console you," she teased.

A chuckle escaped before I knew it, "Thanks I need that." Wondering how she felt being separated from her husband I asked, "Have you heard from Leroy recently?"

"He calls almost every day," I could hear the sad smile in her voice. "He should be coming home in four days, not that I'm counting," she feigned innocence.

"No, I guess not," I played along. "Should he be home for awhile then?"

"I'm not sure. He's hinted that he might be deployed again. Seems they might need his 'expertise' somewhere," her sadness touched me over the distance. "I won't dwell on that though," she pulled herself together. "I'm just going to enjoy every moment we got to be together."

"You're a good woman. Sure hope he's treating you right. If not let me know and I'll come straighten him out for you," I jested.

She laughed, "Thanks Dad. But I don't think he'd change because you told him to. Besides he's always good to me. I sometimes wonder how he can be such a tough Marine when He's so gentle and caring with me."

I had wondered the same, so had little to offer in answer. "Guess you're his center. He needs to have someone that lets him be more than just a Marine. I don't think he had any other feelings aside from anger for a long time, until he met you. He needs what you have to balance him."

"What about you?" she truly wanted to understand.

"Hmm… Leroy hasn't really needed me since his mother died. I think he's blamed me for her dying. It wasn't hard for him to run form me, of course you were there to run to. I couldn't blame him for that."

"He still needs you. He's just too stubborn to admit it."

There was denying the stubborn streak. "Perhaps he does. You'll always come first, as you should."

She was quiet on the other end of the phone. I think I'd said enough already, "Well my dear, I got to get these old bones to bed."

"You're not so old you know," she lilted. "But it has been a long day for me, too. Thanks for calling. I'll be sure to let you know what Gibbs' orders end up being."

"You do that. Sweet dreams. I love ya."

"Love you, too, Dad," she said sweetly.

I hung the phone back in its cradle and headed up for bed.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

Just love writing about them!

Chapter Fourteen

After a night of fitful dreams I awoke sore, barely able to get out of bed. It seemed every muscle had tensed and been fused so that I was unable to fully stand erect.

I knew I needed a nice long soak in a hot tub. I made my way to the bathroom to fill the bath with the hottest water I could stand. As an after thought I tossed in a bit of Epsom salt.

Twenty minutes later the water became lukewarm, I had to get out to open the store soon anyway.

Thankfully the soak did wonders and I felt completely relaxed. As long as I didn't let the concern for my son encompass me I would stay at ease.

True to her word Shannon told me what she could of Leroy's next assignment. He was headed to the Middle East to help the troops already stationed there by helping to secure their zone. Apparently they were being assaulted by long range artillery.

Leroy having completed all his sniper training with flying colors would be targeting the insurgents and protecting his brother Marines. I tried hard not to think about how he did what he did, but instead looked at the positive end and those depending on his success.

She had no idea how long they planned to keep him there and made tentative plans for the holidays to spend with her parents. She invited me to join them. "We're all family now," she stated.

"I appreciate the invite, but I have some things already lined up. Next year maybe you two can come see me?" I didn't really have any set plans and I think she knew. Still she let me off the hook.

"Next year we'll definitely be in Stillwater," she promised.

I did spend the holidays with friends. Christmas Eve I got a call; Leroy had made it home. There was no better gift I could've received.

A few months later I got a call from my son. The first time in years he put forth the effort on his own. He was excited and I couldn't help myself from getting caught up in it.

"Jack, I had to call and share some wonderful news," he spoke quickly.

"Okay son. Take a breath and tell me," I managed to stay calm.

"Shannon and I are going to have a baby. Isn't that great?" he almost shouted.

Chuckling I said, "That is indeed great news. Congratulations, Leroy! Tell Shannon for me too. Take extra special care of her," I ordered. I prayed he'd be around enough to take care of her and witness the birth; a practice I wasn't permitted to partake in- Thank God.

"Right, I will. I have some more calls to make. Talk later."

"Bye, son," I said to the open line.

Leroy a dad. That will be a true test of his patience. I tried to picture him with a son like himself and laughed. Then I saw a daughter a lot like Shannon. Either would make for a perfect grandchild, but secretly I hoped they had a girl. Leroy needed more softening.

I smiled throughout the day, sharing the news and accepting congratulations from my customers. I was looking forward to being 'Grandpa Gibbs'.


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

Just love writing about them!

Chapter Fifteen

Rain was pouring to match the gloom that loomed inside me. I rushed to leave Stillwater when I got the call from Shannon's mother, Joann. Pre-term labor, Shannon wasn't due for another 2 and a half months. In my day that was almost a death sentence for a baby, and sometimes the mom too.

My taxi pulled up to the hospital just before noon. I found Joann and Mack pacing in a waiting room.

"Jackson, you made it," Joann stopped to embrace me.

"So, how are they?" I tamped down my fears to ask.

Mack answered, "The doctor just told us the medicine they gave her seems to be working. The contractions have all but stopped. He said they wouldn't clear her for another twenty-four hours.

"Seems the medication isn't always tolerated by some woman. Nausea, vomiting, headaches and dizziness are the most common side effects."

I felt a smile creep on my face despite the situation. "Knowing Shannon, she'd suffer all those and more to carry this pregnancy to term."

I felt Joann tremble, but when I heard a chirp of laughter I realized it was a tremor from mirth not sorrow being the cause. "She gets all that hard headedness from her father."

"Hey," Mack looked insulted, but quickly smiled to show he didn't really mean it. He pulled Joann closer to him and they clung together giving each other the strength to pull through this.

I shook my head, "I don't think it's stubbornness more like determination and self sacrifice. She loves that baby and my son so much; she'd do anything and everything to make them happy."

"True," Mack agreed. "She's completely selfless when it comes to Jethro.

I couldn't help the inner slap I felt that Leroy was still taking that name. It was juvenile and utterly misplaced considering that this was far from the time for me to be thinking about my feelings. Though I had hoped with our relationship being a tiny bit better, he'd start using the name I had given to him.

"Jack?" my son's voice called to me.

"Leroy," I turned and made my way to him. I clapped him on the shoulder and then pulled him into a big hug. We hadn't seen each other since the wedding. He had changed a lot: trimmer, stronger, and his face was harder- not like when he was younger and being obstinate- it was the weight of life kind of hardening. It suited him.

"Why are you here?" he asked surprised, but not disappointed.

"Joann called. I wanted to be here for you and Shannon," I explained.

"They'll be fine. She's resting now for the first time in hours. She was getting pretty exhausted," he looked equally drained.

"Maybe you should get some rest yourself, son," I suggested.

He shook his head. Rubbing his hand over his Marine shorn head, then down his face. I can't sleep. She might wake up at any time. I have to be there for her. I was coming to let Joann and Mack know how things were progressing."

"The doctor spoke to us," Joann told him. "We'll be staying as long as she is still here."

Leroy actually smiled a bit, "Thanks, Joann. I'm sure Shannon will appreciate it. I do, too."

I was amazed that this was my son. He was sort of humbled by the gesture his in-laws bestowed. A spark of jealousy hit me and I shook it off. Sure my son would not be as pleased that I felt the same way.

"Go back and be with her then," I suggested. "We'll be waiting for any other news."

He nodded taking a deep labored breath. He gathered himself and stood a little straighter, making his way back to his wife's room.


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

Just love writing about them!

Chapter Sixteen

After six hours waiting around the hospital, I decided to check into my hotel and clean up. I visited with Shannon for a short time telling her I'd be back later. She, of course, tried to convince me to go home, but I wasn't going anywhere for a few days, at least.

Leroy seemed relieved I was leaving though I couldn't think of anything I had done to upset him. Guess things haven't changed as much as I hoped between us.

Once I showered and shaved I felt a lot better. It had been a pretty intense day. I turned on the desk lamp, because it wasn't as bright as the others and I was hoping to lie down and relax while watching a news program on the TV.

The soft lighting and the drone of the newscasters soon had me drifting off to sleep.

An hour later I was awake, my stomach growling. Remembering that I hadn't really eaten anything since the toast I had for breakfast, I decided to go down to the hotel's restaurant before returning to the hospital.

When I got to Shannon's room, she was alone and reading a book. She smiled up at me using an envelope to mark her page, setting the book on the bedside table.

"Dad. You really didn't need to come you know," she sounded a little guilty.

"Sure I did. I'll always be her for you- all of you," I told her sincerely.

"Thanks, Dad," she fought a yawn.

"You should rest. Where's that husband of yours anyway? Surprised he's left your side."

"I chased him out to go home and shower. He plans to stay all night and he'd be an absolute bear in the morning if he wasn't feeling fresh," she laughed. "If you'd turn down the lights I might just take a nap. Feel free to stay and watch some TV; it won't bother me any."

"Sure," I obliged turning the dimmer down on the overhead light. I settled down to watch whatever was running and using the remote turned the volume until it was all but muted.

It was soothing to see the flicker of lights from the screen bounce around the room and the quiet sounds of Shannon breaths. Suddenly I discovered we weren't alone any more. Leroy was standing; arms crossed just looking at me.

"Hi, son. When did you get here?" I asked quietly.

"A few minutes ago," he answered abruptly. "Why are you still here? You should be letting her get her rest," he accused.

"She is resting, Leroy," I whispered sternly.

He glared at me, but I wasn't moving. That look might work on his subordinates in the Corps, but I wasn't having any of it.

"Aim that glare elsewhere, son. It's wasted on me," I turned my attention back to the program I was watching.

He walked stiffly to a different chair, moving it as close as possible to the bed and ignored my presence. Years of practice made him quite the expert.

Two hours passed without any other conversation. Shannon woke noticing the tension and looked into Leroy's eyes. She smiled at him and then at me. Turning back to her husband she chided him, "Be nice to Dad, Gibbs."

Seeing him tense and about to argue she silenced him with a finger to his lips, "Please."

That single word seemed to melt his hard exterior. "For you Shan, anything," he smiled giving her a light kiss.

"How're you feeling?" he inquired.

"Rested. I would love to get out of here," she sat up rearranging the pillows behind her back.

"Shannon you should lie down," Leroy fussed over her. I couldn't keep the smile from my face. It was very touching to see him so attentive to her.

"I'm fine Gibbs," she growled brushing his hands away.

"Listen, the doctor said…" he began.

"I know what the doctor said. I'm not planning to escape, just voicing how I feel. You asked," she pointed out.

He relented, "True." He was back to smiling at her. It was really the first time I witnessed her persuasiveness at work on my son. I was extremely impressed.


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

Just love writing about them!

Chapter Seventeen

As the sky darkened I decided to go back to my hotel room. I left the number to reach me with Leroy and Shannon's parents. I couldn't positive my son would call if anything happened. Shannon was suffering some of the side effects and the doctors were trying to find something to make her more comfortable.

I gave her a kiss on top of her head and patted her shoulder. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Still not necessary, Dad, but thanks," she gave me a wan smile.

I turned to my son, "Good night Leroy. Call if you need anything."

He gave me a stern look saying, "I got this covered, Jack." He dismissed me returning his attention to Shannon.

Leaving the room, I bid goodbye to Mack and Joann reminding them to call if there was any news.

Not really expecting a call, Shannon had been relatively calm most of the day; I was jolted awake by the bedside phone ringing. Glancing at the clock I noticed it was 4 AM.

"Hello," I answered groggily.

"Congratulations! You're a grandpa," Joann announced.

"When? Why didn't someone call earlier?" I was trying to dress and talk on the phone at the same time.

"It happened quite fast actually. Jethro called us with the news and asked me to give you a call."

Figures. The most important news and he wouldn't tell me himself. Putting that aside I thought of my grandbaby. "Is it a boy or a girl?" I asked excitedly.

"A little girl. They named her Kelly. She's a tiny little thing only 3 lbs 9oz and 14 inches long. They have her in the NICU keeping her isolated and warm." I could hear the concern beneath her excitement. Though Shannon had safely delivered our grand-daughter, the worrying wasn't over yet.

"I'll be at the hospital in about ten minutes. See you then." I hung up and gathered my wits about me as I made sure I had my wallet and my keys exiting the room.

The drive to the hospital was a blur, so I was thankful to have made it safely. When I got to the NICU I saw Mack and Joann gathered in a comforting embrace. Rushing up to them I was hoping there wasn't bad news waiting.

They saw me as I got closer and turned to face me.

"Everything okay?" I asked hesitantly.

"As good as can be expected," Mack answered. "They say she's a real fighter. She'll probably be kept here for a few months, as her lungs get stronger with the medications they're giving her."

'A few months?' I hoped she'd be stronger by then. I couldn't imagine having to wait that long to hold my baby, my son. Memories of the day he was born flooded my mind and I wondered if he was able to feel all the joy now like I did then.

As I was clearing my head Leroy came out dressed in scrubs, the proud smile he wore answered my unasked questioned. Yeah, he felt the joy of becoming a daddy.

"She's resting comfortably. The nurses are great and are taking great care of her. Shannon's doing well too. She's downstairs in room 425." He had tears in his eyes and I couldn't hold myself back from giving him a huge hug.

"Congratulations, Leroy. You're going to be a terrific dad to that little girl."

Surprisingly he returned the hug and said, "Thanks, Jack. I'll certainly do my best."

I wasn't sure if there was a gibe in there at my expense or not, but I gave him one last squeeze and released him.

"Guess I'll go see the new mommy."

My son nodded as I walked away, and then turned to talk to his in-laws.

Down in Shannon's room I entered quietly and heard her crying softly.

"You okay darling?" I asked her softly.

"Oh, Dad. I'm fine. Guess I'm just a bit out of whack. I'm so happy I have a little girl and she's finally here, but I can't hold her close and feel her skin," she caught a sob and tried to put on a brave face.

I sat by her on the bed and held her. "It's okay to cry. It must be very hard to have to wait. Just know that it won't be any longer waiting then if you hadn't delivered her yet, huh?"

"S'pose," she wiped at her tears.

A nurse came in with a wheelchair to take Shannon up to see Kelly. "You should be able to put your hand into the incubator and touch her," the nurse instructed. "You'll have to wear a glove, to avoid passing along any germs. We don't want her to have to fight off anything so early."

Shannon merely nodded. I could almost see her picturing Kelly in her arms or the softness of her skin.

I joined her on the trip back to the NICU and waited while she and Leroy went in together to enjoy their daughter together.


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

Just love writing about them!

Chapter Eighteen

My first chance to hold my granddaughter was three months later. Shannon and Leroy had settled in their home life. Kelly had only had a few minor difficulties in her time in the NICU and developed nicely to leave the hospital two months after she was born.

We were meeting at the house to have an intimate family baby shower, since there hadn't been time before Kelly's arrival. I had bought a stroller, some baby girl clothes (with the help of Miss Hannigan; I was lost on my own in that department), and I made a cradle, as well.

The cradle had been a labor of love that I began right after getting the news about the pregnancy. I had spent every minute I could find to work on it.

Shannon loved it, but Leroy seemed upset. I waited for the moment to ask him about it; I wanted to understand.

"Jack, I appreciate it. It's beautiful work. I guess I just wish I'd had the time to make one myself," he admitted.

"Son, you'll give that little girl so much more than I could even begin to," I smiled at him. "Let me spoil her just a bit, huh?"

"Sure, Jack," he told me. As an afterthought he asked, "Do you still have that old rocking horse of mine?"

"Think it's there somewhere," I reckoned. "Do you want me to bring it to you?" I asked curiously.

"That would be great. I'm sure I'll have time to restore it by her birthday," his eyes brightened with excitement.

"First chance I get, I'll bring it then," I promised.

Three weeks later I made good on that promise and brought along a few of Leroy's favorite tools.

"Thanks Jack. I do really appreciate it," my son slapped my shoulder.

"My pleasure, son. I'm sure you'll do a fine job on this. It's actually stayed in fairly good condition, so not too much will need to be replaced on it."

"Yeah, I can see that. I'll make a few adjustments, so it's more fitting for a little girl though." He smirked obviously picturing it in his mind. I looked forward to seeing it on her birthday.

"So how are things going?" I asked.

"Good. Kelly had a bit of croup, but she's better. It was a bit frightening at first. I felt so helpless," he surprised me with his vulnerability.

"Kids will do that. Make you feel helpless, I mean," I told him. "How about Shannon?"

"I think she was born to be a mom," he smirked. "Everything she does seems so natural. She amazes me more and more."

"I can believe that. She is quite a wonderful woman. You're really a lucky man to have her,"

He just nodded in response looking like he'd been slapped in the face. Maybe he took it as an insult to how I felt about him, but as much as I didn't mean it that way, there was no way for me to rephrase it.

"Thanks for bringing the horse, Jack," he dismissed me.

"Can I see the girls?" I asked.

"They're sleeping," was his only reply as he took the horse into his garage and closed the door.

Stunned and angry, I could only head back to my car to leave. Why did things always have to turn to the worst between us? I don't think I'll ever understand that boy.


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

Just love writing about them!

Chapter Nineteen

A few months later on a quiet Sunday afternoon, I was relaxing in my recliner after lunch. Things had been quiet around town, not that unusual, but somehow more noticeable. Guess since that last visit, or rather run-in, with Leroy I'd been more introverted.

You would think after all the years of my son's rejections I'd become accustomed to it, but the pain still cuts as deep. If I could only understand him a little, maybe it would be easier to ignore. Then again having someone you love, especially your own child that you love unconditionally not only turn away from you, but turn you away without explanation was worse than torture. It cut clear down into my soul.

'Got to stop feeling sorry for myself,' I lectured. 'Remember they're happy and healthy.' If only that would be enough.

I was brought out of my self-pity by the ringing of my phone. I answered after the third ring.

"Hello," I answered.

"Dad. It's so great to hear your voice," Shannon's greeting melted all the despair I'd been wallowing in.

"Shannon, my dear. How are you? How's that grandbaby of mine?" I had so many questions. I had to stop before I inundated her with all of them.

Her light laughter warmed me even more. "I'm good. Probably won't ever fit into my old bikini again, but doing well. Kelly's doing great, too. She's rolling over and trying to sit on her own. She's a pure joy."

I felt the smile on my face spread literally from ear to ear. She was sharing the pride and joy only a mother could express.

"How's Leroy?" I managed to squeeze past the lump returning to my throat.

She was quiet for a moment and my heart clenched. 'Was she calling because something happened to him? Was it too late to fix things between us again?'

Sensing my distress she quickly put me at ease. "He's okay Dad. He's out in California setting up our new house. He's gotten reassigned to the base out there to Camp Pendleton. We're moving in two weeks."

She didn't sound too thrilled about the move. I'm sure this was hard for her. She'd be living farther away from her parents than ever before and having Kelly to care for with no support other than a husband who could be called away at a moment's notice had to be a bit frightening.

Deciding she needed reassuring not empathy I told her "Things will be okay. I'm sure you'll make plenty of friends. Just think of all that sunshine for Kelly to enjoy everyday."

"Thanks," she accepted my support knowing I was cheering her on. She was quiet again.

"What is it Shan? It's got to be more than just moving," I was getting more concerned.

"While we were packing stuff I saw the rocking horse," she paused.

Not sure where she was heading I prompted, "Yeah?"

I heard her taking a deep breath and releasing it, "He told me about you coming to deliver it. I'm sorry things ended so badly."

"Not your fault Shan. My son and I, for some reason, seem to mix like oil and water." It was the truth.

"Still if I had known you were coming, or even when you were here, I could've stopped it," she really sounded guilty.

Getting sterner than I wanted I nearly barked at her, "Listen you are not responsible for Leroy's behavior or his actions. He's an adult who for the most part is a really good man. It's only when it comes to me and our relationship he has issues and takes offense for reasons I'll probably never know. All I know is it started right before his mother died and only deteriorated afterwards. At any rate you just let me worry about that. You and I and Kelly can still get along just fine." It was more of a promise than a concession.

"But now will be on the other side of the country and we won't see each other often, even less often then now," her voice cracked.

"Sweetheart, don't cry," I consoled. "I'll always be here; I've told you that before. I don't mind taking a longer trip out to see you and though this isn't ideal, I am only a phone call away," I was hoping to ease her mind somewhat.

"You're right. Guess all the packing has gotten me pretty emotional," she attempted to laugh. "S'pose I should get back at it before Kel wakes up from her nap."

Hating for the call to end, but accepting she had a lot of work ahead of her to do, I said, "I'll let you go then. Thanks for calling. Make sure to send me the new address so I can write to you."

"Sure will. Thanks again, Dad. Love you," she said softly.

"Love you, too. Bye and take care of everyone," I replied.

"Bye, Dad," I heard her phone hang up.

Hanging my own phone up, I wished again that I had a better father/son relationship. I couldn't believe he would continue this antagonistic strain between us knowing it upset his wife so much. Who knows maybe with a bit more distance between us things would somehow improve. I always had hope.


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

Just love writing about them!

Chapter Twenty

During the next several months Shannon and I had exchanged a few phone calls, some cards and letters and I absolutely cherished the pictures she sent to me.

There was no doubt the cherubic strawberry-blond, blue eyed little girl had her daddy's heart. Every picture of them together was proof that she was the center of his universe. Shannon close to his side kept him grounded.

I was looking forward to my trip out to see them to celebrate Kelly's first birthday. I had made a dollhouse and shipped it out ahead. I made toddler sized little people and furniture that I had packed in my bag. I figured as she got older I could make new sets so the dollhouse would grow with her.

Shannon knew I'd been working on it for months and assured me that Leroy was okay with it. I certainly didn't want to step on his toes, if he was planning a similar gift.

The sky was clear as dusk loomed on the horizon as I landed at the airport. After retrieving my bags I was surprised to hear a familiar voice.

"Hey there, Jack. I thought I'd come to give you a ride," Leroy shook my hand as I tried to shake off the incredulity I'm sure covered my face.

"Appreciate it, son," I returned the hand shake with more vigor. "Not sure I wouldn't get lost on my own," I laughed.

He actually smiled at me and grabbed my bags.

"Well come on. I'm parked illegally, but they'll give me a little leeway with my military decal. Don't want to push them too much though," he chuckled.

I stared at him following him through the crowded terminal. 'Who is this man?' I wondered. I was elated, but feared that like always it wouldn't last.

He opened the passenger door for me. As I was getting in he opened the trunk and got my bags settled before slamming it shut and jogging to get in himself. With a short wave to the security guard he took off to get us home.

Our conversation was minimal. There was a lot of traffic to navigate around. Words exchanged were cordial. He talked about his new rank as a sergeant and some of his responsibilities.

I talked about some of his old friends and even mentioned that his old nemeses were still about. Chuck Winslow was working for his old man learning the ropes, though I doubted he was handing over the reins any time soon. Eddie Johnson was a deputy having finished his training six months ago. It had taken him a few years to decide what he actually wanted to do with himself.

Leroy didn't seem too surprised that either of them were doing what they were. Heck most of Stillwater seemed to expect them to follow in their fathers' footsteps.

We both avoided talking about any of the women in town. It was safer that way. I didn't have much to offer anyway. There was no one special to mention. Ms. Hannigan being the only one that I had much of a relationship with, and it was purely friendship. She was reliable to trust my store with when I made these kinds of trips from home. She never asked for more than my friendship or even hinted at wanting more.

Approaching the house I spied Shannon in the yard holding Kelly while she watered the flower bed lining the front of the ranch-style home that resembled all the others on the base.

She dropped the hose and rushed over to see me. I barely stood from the car before she had her arm around me holding Kelly to her side in the other.

I reached for that sweet little girl. "Let me take a looksie at you," I cooed. "Aren't you just the sweetest most beautiful baby in the world?" I held her face next to mine enjoying the closeness. She smelled like sun screen and baby lotion. Her skin so soft against my aging dry skin felt like silk.

She nestled into me, so I figured Shannon must've shown her pictures of me and told her about me. Or maybe she just naturally warmed up to people.

Shannon smiled. "Looks like she's captured her grandpa in her snare as well."

I snickered, "Well it's a grandfather's right to spoil his grandchild. I don't need her little wiles to work any magic on me." I lifted Kelly up above my head which made her squeal with laughter. Bringing her slowly down to give her another hug before Shannon took her back.

"Time to go in and get ready for dinner," she announced. While I was spending that time with the girls, Leroy had taken my bags to the door and was rolling up the hose.

"I'll get the bags Jack. Go in and get comfortable," he told me.

It was cooler inside, but filled with a warm homey atmosphere. I sat down on the sofa and watched Kelly toddle around the furniture making her way over to me.

When she reached me she slapped at my leg. Needing no further invitation I lifted her onto my lap and snuggled with her some more. I could do that all day.

Leroy came in with my bags, taking them into a room down the short hallway. He smirked at me cuddling his daughter.

"She's quite the heart stealer," he nearly glowed with pride.

"She certainly is," I managed to hold back the comment about her getting it from her mother. I didn't want to say or do anything to spoil this visit, in case I got myself banned in the future.

So it surprised me when he said, "Just like her mommy." I smiled at him seeing he could make the jibe at his own expense.

I knew he was going to take her away, so I gave her some kisses before he lifted her up and tossed her in the air.

After a few tosses and Kelly delighting in every one he sat down in the chair opposite me sitting her in his lap. I watched as she looked up at him clearly enamored with him as much as he was with her.

We sat in a comfortable silence until Shannon called us to the kitchen. She had made a chicken dinner with carrots and potatoes as sides. As she settled Kelly into her high chair, Leroy cut her food up into bite size pieces. It was heartwarming to see the routine that played out before me.

Dinner went well and I soon felt the day taking its toll on me. I didn't really want to miss out on any other time spent with them, but my eyes were too heavy to keep open.

"Go to bed Jack. We have a busy day tomorrow with the party and all," Leroy encouraged.

"Think I'll do that. Goodnight, son. Shannon." I reached for Kelly and gave her a big hug and a little raspberry on her cheek. I would fall asleep hearing the echoes of her giggles in my dreams.

"Night Dad," Shannon pecked me on the cheek taking Kelly back into her arms.


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

Just love writing about them!

Chapter Twenty-One

Having retired so early I was the first one awake in the morning. I decided I'd make breakfast for everyone. Searching through the cupboards and the fridge I found all I needed to make a batch of pancakes. I also started the coffee.

Leroy woke up soon after I started and went for a run. Shannon walked in with a hint of surprise seeing me at the stove wearing her apron.

"Morning, Dad. This is a pleasant surprise," she greeted giving me a peck on the cheek as she went to get cups to pour the coffee.

"Mornin', Shan. Least I could do to repay your hospitality letting me stay here with you," I explained flipping a pancake.

"We're glad to have you. No need to feel indebted in any way," she smiled at me.

"So, when will we eat?"

"Gibbs usually runs out to the shore and back, but today he's just doing a couple miles, so he should be returning shortly. Kelly will be up in a few minutes, I think," as she finished that thought we heard her stirring in her crib. "Be right back," she put her coffee down on the table which was set and ready to go.

By the time Shannon had Kelly changed and ready for the day, Leroy was coming in the door.

"Join you in a few. Gotta shower. Start without me," he clipped.

Shannon rolled her eyes, "He says that almost every morning. He'll be out in a couple minutes."

It was true, by the time Kelly was settled in her high chair and the plates were filled, he was sliding in his seat.

"Did you have a nice run?" I asked.

"It was a good morning for a run," he answered between bites of food. "These are good too," he indicated the pancake on the end of his fork.

"Well, thanks," I accepted his compliment.

I insisted on cleaning up the dishes allowing Shannon and Leroy to set up for the party and enjoy time with their daughter.

While I was busy in the kitchen Joann and Mack arrived causing a flurry of excitement. I finished up and joined the happy group in the living room taking in all the balloons and decorations hanging around the room.

A few neighborhood friends showed up a few hours later and the party began. It was a nice affair with the two other toddlers playing on the floor with Kelly while the adults talked and had refreshments.

Shannon helped Kelly open her gifts, though Kelly seemed more interested in the paper than anything else. Joann and Mack had given her a beautiful China doll that we all hoped would stay in the collector's shape it was in now.

Leroy placed my pieces inside the dollhouse which was set up in the corner of the living room.

Kelly was as delighted with the rocking horse as her father had been. Leroy had added some pink ribbon entwined in the horse's tail and mane. It did make it look more befitting for a little princess.

She sat atop the horse and found a slow rhythm that brought a huge smile to her face.

"You did a fine job, son. Your grandfather would be might proud of your work."

He continued to smile at his daughter's enjoyment. "I'd do anything to make her happy," he said softly.

I didn't doubt that for a minute.


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

Just love writing about them!

Chapter Twenty-Two

The party lasted only a few hours and when the neighbors had left the rest of us chipped in to clean up the mess. With many hands the task didn't take long to complete.

Kelly had tired quickly and was napping while the last of the decorations were taken down. We all sat in the living room, at first in silence, just enjoying the opportunity to lie back and relax in the peace and quiet.

"That was a nice party," Joann was the first to speak.

"Thanks, Mom," Shannon smiled tiredly resting against her husband. "Kelly sure seemed to enjoy everything."

We all smiled and nodded. She certainly had smiled enough, even shared her toys with the other kids.

Leroy, with his arm around his wife's shoulder gave her head a kiss, "You did a great job."

She patted his knee, "You helped. Don't give me all the credit."

"I only did what you told me to do," he hugged her.

"Like a good Marine," she chided him.

Her parents and I could only smile at their bantering. Knowing our children had truly found their other halves and were complete together.

We spent more time making small talk and catching up with one another. Kelly awoke and we decided to go to a restaurant down by the wharf that advertised the 'best seafood' in town.

We took two cars because Kelly needed to be in her car seat. Joann and Mack planned to head back to their hotel right after, as well. They were staying a few more nights, but I was going home in the morning.

Dinner was delicious, the service top rate; I couldn't resist the little extra smiles for the waitress, and the conversation flowed smoothly. Smoothly that is until Leroy noticed the waitress returning some of my smiles.

Now being at least twice her age, I knew she wasn't any more serious than I was about the 'flirting'. I liked to see her blush at my compliments and she was playing along for the tip; it's how the game is played. He just never learned to play the game.

"Jack," he growled at me when the waitress was far enough away, "Will you stop it?"

"Leroy, relax, son," I tried consoling him.

He just clammed up and chose to do what he was at- ignore me. The waitress returned with the bill, which he snatched up before I could reach for it. The poor young girl was startled by his intense action and turned and walked away.

Joann and Mack were a bit stunned and perhaps embarrassed. Obviously they had never witnessed Leroy in this light. Neither of them could form words to speak, but looked at each other wondering what was going to happen next.

Shannon placed her hand over Leroy's hand holding the bill. The light pressure she applied caused him to look at her. The look that passed between them was unreadable, but his demeanor changed and his face relaxed into a more neutral visage.

The waitress returned to retrieve the bill. Leroy handed over the billet and smiled at her telling her to keep the change. She gave an uneasy smile in return thanking him. She smiled more genuinely at the rest of us wishing us a nice evening.

As Joann and Mack said their goodbyes to Shannon and Kelly, Leroy and I stood with our hands in our pockets stoically waiting. I tried to think of something to say, but nothing came to mind that I didn't fear would exacerbate the already tumultuous mood of my son.

Leroy pulled his hands out to give Joann a hug and shake Mack's hand. I did the same trying to salvage what I could of the evening. Their smiles told me they weren't holding any judgment over me or my son for which I was grateful. I got a glimpse of those who reared Shannon into the kind-hearted woman she was today.

Wondering if my son's behavior was such a reflection of my child-rearing, I had to think back, yet again, but couldn't see how I could be responsible- at least completely. But Marie was as loving and kind as Shannon, so where had he gotten his temper. It's a mystery I may never solve.

The ride back to the house was quiet and I bid good night before I even walked in the door. I packed my bags before I laid down, so I could make a quick and quiet exit in the morning.

I waited until Leroy left for his run figuring he was planning a nice long one this morning. I said my goodbyes to Shannon and Kelly.

"You should wait until Gibbs gets back. He feels badly about last night," she pleaded. "If you go now and don't settle this, he'll let it fester," she reasoned.

Looking at my daughter-in-law and listening to her words of wisdom, I decided she was probably right. I still planned on taking the taxi to the airport, but hopefully by the time it came we'd be on some kind of speaking terms.

I wondered how much time and energy she spent last night convincing her husband things would be better if we talked before I left. Guess I was going to find out how much he wanted it to be settled as I saw him making his way up the driveway.

When he came through the door he stopped short seeing me standing nearby with my bags at my feet.

He smirked, "Gonna leave without saying goodbye Jack?" 

"Thought it might be best until your lovely wife convinced me otherwise," I admitted.

He gave her a knowing look, "She can be pretty convincing when she wants to be."

Shannon just stood looking proud of herself, and then excused herself to get Kelly some breakfast. "Are you staying for breakfast?" she called over her shoulder.

"Stay, Jack. It's a long flight," Leroy invited.

"I'll have a cup of coffee. My taxi will be her soon," I conceded.

"I can drive you. It's not a problem," he offered.

"I already phoned for it. It'll be fine. Thanks anyway," I gave him a small smile.

He gave me a nod sipping his own coffee.

A few minutes later a knock at the door let us know my ride had arrived.

"I'll get your bags, Jack," Leroy was already picking them up.

I gave Kelly and Shannon hugs and kisses. "Thanks again for having me here. I'm grateful for the time with you all."

"You're always welcome here Jack," she hugged me again. "Right Gibbs?" she gave him a pointed look.

"Of course," he responded off-handedly.

I shook my son's offered hand before I got into the backseat. As the cab pulled away I gave a last wave and smiled as I saw Kelly waving too. I was going to miss them until the next time I got a chance to visit.


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

Just love writing about them!

Chapter Twenty-Three

Before I got the chance to go visit my son and his family, I got a pleasant surprise. I had come into the house after mowing the lawn, the fresh smell of cut grass still lingering around me, when I heard a knock at the door.

Shannon stood there smiling, Kelly at her side holding onto her mother's leg. "Surprise!"

"Well, I'll be. Come on in," I invited scooping my granddaughter up in my arms and giving her a big hug. "What a wonderful surprise this is!" I exclaimed. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked as we sat in my living room, Kelly bouncing on my lap.

"Just wanted to see you," Shannon replied. "Gibbs was called away for a few months, so I decided to come visit you and then go see my parents."

"I'm mighty glad you have. It gets right lonely around here," I told her sincerely.

"You have lots of friends here, Dad. I'm sure you get along just fine."

"Still there's nothing better than family," I nuzzled Kelly's hair. "How have my two favorite girls been?"

Shannon laughed looking lovingly at her daughter playing with her grandpa. "We've been good, real good. She is growing up so fast and getting smarter every day," she said proudly.

"It is amazing how quickly they grow," I reflected. "Leroy seemed to go from a baby to a teen in no time at all and then he was gone."

"He's not really 'gone'," Shannon reminded me, "But I know what you're saying. I never want Kelly to leave my side. I don't know how I'd go on without her with me every day."

"Don't get so far ahead of yourself, dear," I warned. "She's still a baby, well a toddler I guess. When she's older you'll be ready to let her go. Just hope it's on good terms- which I'm sure with you it will be." She heard the bittersweet tone in my voice.

Her head dropped and guilt enveloped me, "I'm sorry I shouldn't dwell on the problems Leroy and I have. You have done such wonders for him."

"He does care about you, Dad. I hope you know and believe that," she looked me in the eyes.

I nodded in response. I tried really hard to keep that belief.

"I don't have the answer to why he tends to pull away from you. It's something he won't, or perhaps can't, explain to me. All I do know is how he feels after you two disagree. He gets angry..."

"No kidding," I chortled. "One thing he's never been able to hide is his anger."

She frowned at my interruption.

"Sorry, go on," I apologized.

"He's angry at not being able to communicate with you. You're both so stubborn," she saw my bemused look, "Yes, you are stubborn, too. You both think that you're right and the other is wrong and neither will listen to what the other has to say. So nothing ever gets spoken."

I opened my mouth to argue, but she held up her hand palm facing me, "I know. I know sometimes you try. It's that most times you haven't and that's what he's used to. I suspect in time you two will work it out."

I smiled, "I sure hope you're right about that."

She smirked, "I am."

After lunch Shannon and I sat outside the door of the store each with a cup of coffee. Kelly had fallen asleep and was napping on my lap. I was relishing my time with her.

As we chatted a few neighbors stopped by to say hello and others Shannon was gracious enough to help out with their purchases.

Marty Jones came by and inquired about Leroy. Shannon filled him in with some of the more interesting details.

"Tell him I said 'Hey' when you talk to him next for me?" he asked as he made his way to leave.

"Take care Marty," I bid him goodbye. I wondered when Leroy had seen him last. I smiled remembering some of the games I'd seen them play along with Lenny Marsten, who came home to Stillwater to visit his family frequently.

Shannon insisted on making dinner. I watched Kelly in the store giving her some boxes to stack on the shelf. Of course, no sooner did she stack them, then she was pulling them back down again. It amused the both of us and kept her out of trouble.

I helped her replace the boxes after I locked up the store. I held her hand and let her walk as we made our way to the kitchen.

"Something sure smells delicious," I called out. The aroma of spices was making my mouth water.

"I roasted some chicken with some potatoes," she announced.

As she set the table I cut up the chicken, Kelly's into bite size pieces. It all tasted as wonderful as I anticipated.

"This was spectacular," I praised her when were cleaning up.

She still managed to show a little color on her cheeks at the compliment. "You're welcome, Dad. It's so nice to be here and see you with Kelly. She needs her granddad.," she said almost wistfully.

"It must be hard being so far away," I empathized.

"Yeah. We're thinking of getting a place not too far from here. So when Gibbs has to be away for long stretches we can be closer to you and my folks." This was news.

"Can you two afford that? I know you've been staying home since Kelly was born," I was willing to help in any way I could.

"It'll be tight, but we'll manage. It won't be anything too fancy, I'm sure. Not that either of us would be interested in a fancy place no matter the finances," she laughed lightly.

I nodded in understanding. Neither of them had fanciful tendencies.

"Let me know if I can help do anything," I informed her.

"Will do, Dad," she cleaned up Kelly and set her down to play.

My girls spent a few more days with me. I knew Shannon was missing her own parents, so I didn't make a fuss when she told me they were going to be leaving.

"Have a safe trip. Tell your parents I said hello."

"I will Dad," she hugged me and gave me a kiss. Kelly lifted her arms to me, so I picked her up giving her my biggest hug.

"You be a good girl for your momma, sweetie," I told her in a mock stern voice. I couldn't hold back the smile as she just stared at me. "Bye-bye Kel," I waved and she waved back.

I watched as they drove down the street and out of sight. It was so nice to see them. I was going to see what I could about helping them find a place, without being to meddlesome. After all there was no rule against it.


	24. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

Just love writing about them!

Chapter Twenty-Four

Every now and then I would look through the real estate section of the paper and find myself clipping out listings of possibilities that might interest Shannon and Leroy. The most recent one was a cute bungalow in what looked like a family friendly neighborhood. Its location was almost equal distance between Shannon's parents and me.

I generally looked for places that wouldn't favor one side or the other. Nothing I had sent out was chosen, as of yet.

Shannon had commented on a couple and shared a few she was interested in as well. We laughed a bit at the fact that the houses we both centered on were similar in style and location. At least, it seemed, I had an idea of what she was looking for.

Leroy had only looked at one listing and had made up his mind. Shannon wasn't sure she'd change it or not, but wanted to look at all their options before deciding.

It took almost a year before they both agreed on a place. Though it was a bungalow, it wasn't one that I had suggested. It was within a drivable distance, though a lengthy one; or a commuter flight away by air.

I drove out the day they moved in with a housewarming gift of a few rose bushes. Ms. Hannigan had made a casserole that she froze and I stored it in a cooler to help it keep until I arrived.

Shannon appreciated both gifts and put the casserole in the oven. She placed the rose bushes in the front of the house determining where she'd like to plant them.

Leroy thanked me for the roses, but scowled at the casserole.

"Supposed that's from Ms. Hannigan," he scowled.

Matching his scowl, I replied, "She wanted you to have something warm to eat and knew there wouldn't be a lot of time to prepare a meal with all the moving you'd be doing. I think you should be grateful," I indicated some of the still unpacked boxes lying about.

"Right, Jack. Grateful!" he shook his head and went to unpack some dishes.

I watched him for a few minutes wondering what his problem was. Surely he couldn't still be harboring resentment for the attention she threw at me after his mother died. Then again, it would be so like him.

Deciding it best to put some distance between us, I went out to assist Shannon. Her mother was there already helping. I looked then to find Mack sitting in a lawn chair with Kelly in his lap.

She had grown so much in the past year. I went over to shake his hand and ran my hand over her head.

"How is my little darlin'?" I asked.

She giggled at my little drawl.

"Good," she answered lifting her arms for me to pick her up.

Mack graciously helped her stand on his lap making it easier to raise up in my arms. I hugged her close.

"Have you been a good girl for mommy and daddy?" I tickled her under her chin.

She smiled and pulled her chin to her chest trying to trap my finger and still managed a tight nod.

"That's my big girl," I rubbed her nose with my own. "Grandpa misses you."

"Miss you, too," she hugged me. Her gesture was returned and I cold feel my cheeks tightening with the grin I wore.

I sat in another chair by Mack and we talked about sports and the kids moving closer. We watched his wife and daughter get the last of the bushes planted admiring their work. Their love of gardening showed on their smiling faces proud of their accomplishment.

They went in to wash up, and then called us in to eat. The casserole was chicken and stuffing and was a wonderful meal. Leroy managed to eat it up, if only to be a good example for his daughter, though I did catch glimpses of him enjoying a few bites.

Joann and Mack were staying in the guest room, so when it got late I headed out to my hotel room. I promised to be around in the morning to help with any other work that needed to be done.

The next morning I arrived well after breakfast not wanting them to have to feed me. Mack and Leroy were carrying items into the basement, so I grabbed a box and followed. There were shelves along the back wall and a small storage space under the steps. I put the box I carried next to a stack already under there. I stood and looked around the spacious basement.

"You have a lot of room down her, son," I stated.

He nodded putting some items on a shelf. Mack noticed a board on the opposite wall that had tools hanging on it.

"What are these for?" he asked.

Leroy shrugged one shoulder, "I do some woodwork now and then. Those are my favorite pieces."

I noticed some were ones I had given him. I was pleased that he continued on with the craft. He did have a real knack for it. Though I'm sure his time was limited with his Marine duties, I was sure whatever he created was worthy of the finest skilled woodcrafters.

I returned upstairs and made a few more trips back and forth. By lunch all the boxes were stored, if not completely unpacked. I'm sure they had plenty of other items left back at the base house, but this was looking more like their 'home'.

The girls were out in the backyard plotting out where the best places for flowers and a garden would be. Kelly was sitting on a blanket playing with a dolly, the sun shining on her made her look almost radiant.

Yeah, this was going to be a happy place for them. I looked at Mack and we both headed out to join them and play with our granddaughter.


	25. Chapter 25

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

Just love writing about them!

Chapter Twenty-Five

On the way home I thought back to the time I had spent with my son and his girls. I smiled remembering Kelly's laughter. She was going to be a real heartbreaker when she grew up. Her blue eyes, unlike her father's, were filled with joy. Like Leroy's when he was younger they were full of mischief.

Shannon was strict enough with her to make sure no harm would ever come to her. Keeping her away from the street outside; it was really nice to have the fenced in back yard. Inside all Kelly's toys were in her room or the living room. Leroy made sure all his tools were hung on the wall downstairs and his weapons were locked and secure.

Part of me wondered if she'd grow up with her father's curiosity. I had made a comment about his fascination with guns when he was younger and his own curiosity about my rifle. He hadn't taken too kindly when I remarked that his continued interest in guns today reminded me of is cops and robbers game he played with Lenny and Marty.

"Now why did you have to go and do that?" he lamented. "Don't compare what I do now to childish games." He had gotten up and left the room in a huff. Even Shannon couldn't convince him to come back.

Before I left I spoke through the basement door where he was stewing. "I didn't mean to belittle you, son. I know what you do is important not only to you, but more so for our country. I'm proud of you Leroy and I'm sorry if I upset you."

Having nothing more to add, I waited for a few minutes hoping for some reply, but none came. I turned away then and said my goodbyes to everyone.

"He won't brood forever, Dad," Shannon tried to ease my distress. I knew my son wouldn't make things easy between us, but I patted Shannon's hand as I got in my car.

"Thanks Shannon. You take care, now," I said dryly. Waving to Kelly and her parents I drove back to my hotel to pack.

Now as I passed the city's water tower, I prepared myself for Ms. Hannigan's welcome and all her questions. I was thankful for the photos Shannon had given to me. I looked forward to showing off how much my granddaughter had grown. At least tonight I'd have a nice meal to distract me from feeling sorry for myself.

Self-pity wasn't quite my way of dealing with things. Unlike my son I preferred to be around people when I was feeling down. I didn't like to burden them with my problems, but rather lost myself in their conversations to forget what was troubling me. Eventually I would deal with things, but for now it really was out of my hands.

I was certain I would hear from Shannon and I would definitely be sending her a letter or making a call within the next few weeks. I felt guilty for leaving her to deal with the aftermath of the altercation, but I was also confident that she would smooth things over for her husband more quickly than I ever could.

He wouldn't be ready to talk to me, but at least he'd be back to loving her and his daughter like he should. I had no doubts that the life he shared with them he was able to keep separate from whatever our relationship was.

I pulled up to my house and turned off the engine. I sat for a few minutes collecting all my thoughts, before getting out to retrieve my bag from the trunk. No sooner did I close the trunk then Ms. Hannigan was making her way out to say hello. It was good to be home. I smiled and made my way inside.


	26. Chapter 26

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

Just love writing about them!

Chapter Twenty-Six

Over the next couple years I was able to see some of Kelly's every day life. Playing with her friends, especially a little girl from the neighborhood by their bungalow named Maddie; helping in the garden; and some of the goofy moments shared with her mom and dad, all captured scenes in the videos Shannon sent to me.

Bless her heart she captured plenty father/daughter moments for me to finally see the man she knows and loves. My eyes tear up every time I see the pure joy and love he shares with them. God bless whoever designed the personal camcorder.

It really gives me the perspective to see the man I knew exists residing somewhere inside my son.

Other changes have been going on in my little corner of the world. Modernization. Never thought it was something I'd be so keen on, but business needs to move forward and I thought why not let myself have a taste of it in my house as well. I was never one for trying to 'keep up with the Joneses' or in Stillwater more like the Winslows, but I did let myself splurge and get a computer.

I've heard talk that I'll be able to communicate with other people's computers. I wonder if Leroy will have one. Sure would make life more exciting to be able to write a letter and have them read it right away and not have to wait for the post office to get it delivered.

We'll just have to wait and see what this computer stuff comes to. Most of the things in my store are still simple. I don't need too many fancy gadgets, but using the computer for sales makes things a little easier. Even Ms. Hannigan has found it a simple machine to manipulate.

Still life is quiet here. I know the world is full of places that aren't so peaceful.

I'm hoping that Leroy and the girls will come to visit this summer. Things are getting hectic in the Middle East and I have a gut feeling he'll be heading out that way in the future. I want to be able to tell him I love him in person before he's put in danger in the middle of the conflict brewing there.

Of course there are always other battles to fight and he could be called at any time to anywhere. Though his special training may keep him out of direct battle, I know it's still a dangerous position to be in.

Shannon has mentioned her concerns in her letters, but her faith in Leroy to perform his duties in unflappable. She is more concerned with how things affect him inside himself than his physical safety. I agree whole heartedly.

I won't ever ask it out loud, but I wonder if he'll ever call it quits. I know he still has a few years before he can think about retiring with full benefits. I think about his family and want them to always be together and be safe. I hate that he has to miss out on so much of his little girl's life. Though I suppose with the videos he can now see what he's been missing.

My work kept me away from home for long hours during the day, but we had our evenings and always our Sundays. I miss those 'blue laws' that gave families a day to rest and spend time together. I still missed a lot of Leroy's childhood, but then again I think he did too. He stopped being a child when his mom died and that was the biggest shame of all.


	27. Chapter 27

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

Just love writing about them!

Chapter Twenty-Seven

I was thrilled when Shannon called to ask if all of them could visit. Of course I said yes. For weeks I organized the guest room and Leroy's old room, preparing them for their stay so they would be comfortable.

By the time the day of their arrival came I was nearly like a child on Christmas morning. They pulled up the driveway and I went out to meet them.

My heart felt like bursting when Kelly leapt out of the back and ran up to jump in my open arms. "Hey how's my best girl?" I asked tapping the tip of her nose with my finger making her giggle. God how I missed this beautiful child!

"I'm good Grandpa," she hugged me tight, and then rested her head on my shoulder. I held her like I was never going to let her go.

As she and I were getting reacquainted Leroy had gotten bags from the trunk and Shannon had a few bags herself.

"Moving home?" I jested.

Shannon smiled, "Well it's like home, but we're only staying for a week. Kelly had to bring her favorite toys." She kissed my cheek when she reached my side. "I'll just put these up in her room."

Reluctantly I put Kelly down. "Why don't you go help your mommy?"

"Sure, Grandpa," she skipped off behind her mom.

I watched my son balance the bags with ease. Knowing my offer to help wouldn't go over well, I simply held the door open for him. As he passed I welcomed him, "Hello Leroy. It's good to see you."

He smiled at me, a good sign. I hoped.

"Hey Jack. Good to see you too. Let me drop these upstairs and I'll be right back."

"Sure thing," I was a bit stunned by his remark. I hoped things were okay. If he was smiling they must be though, right?

I listened to Kelly and Shannon putting Kelly's clothes in the dresser and arranging her toys around the room.

Leroy came down and I offered him a cup of coffee. We sat at the kitchen table and drank.

"Thanks for letting us come, Jack," my son surprised me again.

"You're always welcome home, son." Something was on his mind, but darn if I'd ever guess. I was going to try to be patient and wait for him to tell me in his own time.

He listened to the sounds from upstairs. Smirking at the small argument that started between mother and daughter over the china doll that should've stayed home, but Kelly had snuck into her bag.

"Guess she is a bit like her old man, huh?" he laughed taking a sip from his cup.

My lips turned up thinking he was right about that. "At least it was 'her' doll and not one of 'your' guns," I joked.

He nodded, "True." The quiet stretched between us, as we heard Shannon move to the other room to put their things away.

Not being able to wait any longer I asked directly, "What is it?"

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You know what I'm asking. There's something you want to tell me. Just go ahead and say it," I gestured with my hand toward him.

He put his second cup of coffee down and folded his hands in front, his elbows resting on the table. He put his chin on his hands.

"I'm going South in a few months," he began. A frown appeared and faded as he nodded his head to the side, as if trying to make is seem indifferent. "I'll probably be there through the holidays."

Aah… It wasn't the first time he'd be away from his girls, but it had been a few years and Kelly had been still fairly little last time.

"I don't know how to tell her," he looked toward the stairs.

"I'm not sure what you should tell her, son. Be honest. Shannon will help, I'm sure."

He half smiled, "I'm sure she will, but I'm not sure how to tell her either."

Now my eyebrows rose. He told me, before his wife. Never thought I'd see this day.

"Of all people she'll understand. She knew from the day she met you the life you would be living." Seeing he still looked a bit uncertain, I added, "They don't have to be alone. They're welcome to stay here or I'm sure Joann and Mack would love to have them there. Even if they stayed at home- either out this way or in Camp Pendleton, we'd find a way to be with them."

He resumed drinking his coffee. Placing it back on the table he looked at me, "Thanks Jack. I know you're right. Guess I needed to hear it from someone else."

He stood to join Shannon upstairs.

"Want me to keep Kelly busy for now?" I offered.

"Would ya mind?" he asked.

"My pleasure." I followed him up the steps entering his old room now looking more girly with some of Kelly's things around. I closed the door behind me and saw her sitting and pouting on the bed.

"Hey darlin' what's the matter?" I had a fairly good idea, but wanted to get her talking.

"Mommy took my china doll," her eyes filled with tears ready to fall.

Bracing myself against her pitiful face I tried to speak sternly, "Why did she do that?"

She dropped her chin to her chest, but I lifted it so she was looking at me. Looking away from my eyes she answered, "I wasn't s'pose to bring her, but she's my favorite," she tried to justify.

"Mmhmm," I managed a stern enough glare that she knew it wasn't going to work on me any more than it had on her mother. "Why do you suppose you weren't supposed to bring her?"

"She's special. Mommy doesn't want anything to happen to her. But I'm always careful, Grandpa. I never play rough with her," she still tried to convince me.

"Accidents still happen. Where do you keep her at home?"

"She has a special box on my shelf that keeps the dust off her."

"Uh, uh. When do you play with her at home?"

She frowned. "Hardly ever, but I'm always gentle. Mommy sometimes takes her down for me to see."

'So you only 'play' with her when Mommy is with you?" I was hoping she'd understand why she was wrong, aside from being told not to bring her.

"Yes, sir," she must be getting the point if she was answering me so formally. I nodded at her.

"Who took the china doll off the shelf and put her in your bag?"

"I did after Mommy packed my other toys."

"So you knew you were sneaking her out?"

Again she frowned, "Yes, sir."

"Well I guess your mom did the right thing taking her away from you. Don't you?" I looked her in the eyes.

"I s'pose. But I still want to play with her," she almost cried.

"Too bad for that. I'd say you're right lucky that's all that happened."

She tilted her head at me questioning me with her eyes, "Lucky?"

I smirked, "Oh yeah. If your daddy ever had done something like taking something he wasn't supposed to he would've been feeling a whole lot sorrier for doing it."

Still not sure what I was saying she shook her head. I only smiled at her. Obviously Leroy never felt the need to reprimand her too directly. Speaking of her father he knocked and opened the door.

"Interrupting anything?" he asked a hint of a smile in his eyes. Things went well with Shannon I took it.

"Daddy," she ran into his arms. He picked her up and tossed her once before settling her on his hip.

Seeing the stern look in his eye, I excused myself. Shannon was standing in the doorway of their room.

"You okay?" I asked closing the door behind me.

"Sure," she didn't sound so okay, but I nodded at her. She knew I wasn't buying it. "Coffee?" she suggested. I nodded and we headed for the stairs.

"Want to talk about it?" I opened the gate for her to tell me what she had on her mind.

"Gibbs told me he told you about being gone."

"Yeah, he did."

"I'm not going to make this hard for him or Kelly," she promised herself more than anyone.

"Tell you what I told him. You're not alone in this. You have me and your parents."

A sad smile appeared, "I know, Dad. I appreciate you all more than I could ever tell you."

"I have time," I tried to lighten the mood.

She managed a light laugh. "It's going to be harder for Kelly than for me. I'll just have to make it more special for us."

"You can always celebrate before he leaves or when he returns," I suggested.

"We will. We've already decided on before," the 'in case there isn't an after' showed in her eyes.

"He'll be back," I spoke with a confidence I didn't know I had. Somehow I knew he would be home again.

She only nodded looking at the brew growing cold in front of her. She turned as Leroy's steps were heard coming down the stairs. Holding Kelly's hand in his own.

Kelly was placed next to Shannon her father's hands firmly on her shoulders. I watched as my granddaughter's faced searched her mothers before she quietly said, "I'm sorry Mommy." She threw herself against Shannon wrapping her arms around her waist and burying her face in her mom's chest. Shannon smoothed her hair on the back of her head lightly pulling down on one of her pigtails.

"It's okay honey," she kissed the top of Kelly's head. "Just don't do it again," she admonished.

Kelly shook her head adamantly.

"Would you like some juice sweetie?" Shannon offered.

"Yes, please," she answered.

She got up from the table to serve her daughter. I watched my son pat Kelly on the head, "Good girl," he told her. She gave him a big hug too.

"I love you, Daddy," she told him.

"I love you, too," he held her tightly to his chest.

I knew he was thinking about being separated for the holidays. I stood patting him on the shoulder.

"I'm going to get dinner ready."

Dinner was ham, scalloped potatoes and carrots. After the dishes were cleaned, I took out the apple pie for dessert. Ms. Hannigan had made it using my old pie tin. I was hoping Leroy would just accept it that way. Thankfully he did.

It had been a long and rather trying day at times. We all turned in by nine o'clock. I had to open the store in the morning anyway.

We all said our goodnights and went to bed. Before I closed my door, I watched Shannon and Leroy enter Kelly's room to put her to bed. It was the vision of a happy family I took to sleep that night.


	28. Chapter 28

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

Just love writing about them!

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Morning came and as I made my way down the stairs the smell of coffee brewing greeted me. I expected to see Shannon bustling about the kitchen, so was stopped short to see Leroy fixing bacon and eggs, toast already piled on a plate.

"Good Morning, Son," I poured myself a cup of coffee. "This is a nice surprise."

I saw him hiding a smile, "Figured I owed you one form years ago."

"Wasn't even thinking about that far back." Changing the subject, "So how long have you been up?" noticing it was barely past six o'clock.

"Got up around four thirty. Went for a run, came back and showered. Figure Shannon will be up soon, Kelly soon after. I knew you'd like to eat before starting your day."

"I do appreciate it. Glad you remembered how I like my coffee."

"Got so used to it, it's the only way I can drink it myself, Jack."

He filled a couple plates and handed one to me. Nodding my thanks we ate in silence for a few minutes.

"So, things went well with Shannon?" I asked.

He smirked, "You were right. She's strong and supportive. She even tried to comfort me because I was going to be away from them," he coughed a laugh.

I shook my head picturing that scene in my mind. _Yeah she's exactly what Leroy needs._

As I was rinsing my dishes my leg was suddenly trapped in a fierce hug. I reached down freeing my leg and lifting Kelly up for a big hug of my own.

"Mornin' Sunshine," I kissed her nose.

"Morning' Grandpa," she giggled. Seeing the food on the counter she told me, "I'm hungry."

Setting her down I prepared a plate for her as she went to take a seat next to her daddy, stopping to give him a hug and kiss first. "One of daddy's specials coming up," I bowed to Kelly serving her breakfast. She graced me with more laughter; I swear I could never get enough of that sound.

Shannon soon joined us fixing her own plate while I poured some coffee for her and some juice for my granddaughter.

"So what are your plans for the day?" I inquired.

"Since the weather is so nice today, I thought we'd go out to the state park and walk a trail or two," Leroy suggested.

"That sounds real nice, "Shannon agreed.

I nodded wondering if he planned to show them some of his old camp sites. "Well you kids have a good day. I'll have supper ready around seven if you want to come back then."

"Thanks, Dad," Shannon smiled at me.

"Sure. Well," I clapped my hands and then rubbed them together, "I best get cleaned and dressed to open up." Bending down to Kelly I whispered, "Be a good girl and I'll have something special for dessert."

"I will Grandpa," she answered excitedly. Leroy and Shannon shared a bit of quiet laughter as I grinned leaving the room.

My day was rather unremarkable, the usual customers and new news to discuss. Those that knew that Leroy was coming to town had already spread it around, so everyone was aware. No one asked about him. I wasn't sure if he'd consider that a good or a bad thing.

I closed up and went in to start the steaks and potatoes. While they were broiling I made some pudding for dessert with whipped cream on top.

The trio made it home in time to wash up before eating. They were pleasantly tired from their outing, so after dinner we sat and relaxed in the living room. Watching Kelly sitting on her mother's lap listening to a story reminded me of a picture of her father when he was around her age. I went searching in my room and found the photo album with the picture I was remembering.

I handed it to Leroy and tilted my head toward his girls. He smiled seeing the similarities that I recognized. As much as Kelly may have more of her mother's looks, something of her father lingers there as well.

We sat for another hour with small conversations, but mainly enjoying the relaxation, before we decided to call it a night. I was hoping the rest of the week would be as nice and casual.


	29. Chapter 29

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

Just love writing about them!

Chapter Twenty-Nine

The next few days passed much the same way, Leroy taking Shannon and Kelly to some of his favorite places.

They were planning to go to dinner with Marty and his wife, Jenna on Friday evening., so I volunteered to watch Kelly. I was hoping to get some quality time with her before they left on Saturday.

Leroy brought her into the store before they left to meet at the restaurant.

"Would you like to help your Grandpa? It's been a long time since the last time," I asked her.

"I like to help," Kelly replied filled with excitement. "What can I do?" she asked looking all around trying to spy something she could work on.

Smiling I took her hand and led her to a table where a box of soup cans and a marking gun already set to the proper price sat. I demonstrated how it worked and watched as she carefully copied me. Patting her head I said, "Perfect. When they're all priced you can arrange them in front of this sign." I opened up a tri-fold sign for the soup which advertized its 'brand new' flavor.

Kelly nodded and went back to her marking. Leroy smirked at the scene, "Thought there were laws against child labor?"

Responding to the quick I said, "Not if it's family in a family run business. Besides she's having fun. I promise not to work her too hard," I kidded.

His head twitched as he grinned. He bent down to hug and kiss Kelly goodbye. "Be good for Grandpa. Mommy and I probably won't be home until you're in bed, but we'll come kiss you goodnight."

Still concentrating she answered, "I'll be good Daddy." Feeling him stand and start to walk away she dropped the gun on the box and reached out to hug him.

He gave her a big smile saying, "I love you."

"I love you, too," her smile matching his. He put her back down by the table, patted her shoulder and left waving to me over his shoulder.

"Have a good time, son," I offered as he walked out the door. Turning back to Kelly I said, "Guess it's just the two of us. Let me know when you're all done there darlin'."

She actually smirked at me, "I will." She was her father's daughter.

It was a quiet night after we closed up the store. I grilled some burgers for us that we ate with chips and baked beans. I made it a picnic by using paper plates and eating at the picnic table.

I don't know where the idea came from, but I decided to show my granddaughter a few treasures of her grandmother. Walking hand in hand up the stairs we went to my room. Kelly sat in a chair while I reached into my closet for a trunk stored in the back.

It was covered with an old sheet to keep the dust off of it. I ran my hand across the seal before I opened it. Not sure what my own reaction to the contents would be.

"Come over here Kels," I beckoned with my hand. I heard her feet approaching and saw her kneel down next to me in my peripheral vision, not able to quite look away from the memories lying in front of me.

"Now most of this is packed too tight to be taken out, but you can still see them." I lifted out a small box and placed it on her lap. "This box has some of your Grandma's favorite things. Shall we see what they are?"

She nodded vigorously, her blue eyes widened in anticipation. I wasn't sure what we'd see. Marie had packed this trunk herself and added to it every now and then. The first item packed on the bottom was her wedding dress; everything else rested on it.

Kelly carefully opened the dark toned wooden box and music tinkled out, but stopped soon after. She looked at me expectantly. "I'm not sure if it's broken or not. I'll take a look at it later." She nodded, and then fingered some of the items inside.

I picked up a stack of photographs smiling. "This is Grandma and me on our wedding day."

"Your hair was really dark then Grandpa. What happened?" she asked in all her innocence.

_Your father_, was my first thought, but decided that wouldn't go over too well. "White hair is a sign of wisdom. I got wiser as I got older."

Her eyes got even bigger for a second before she said, "Wow! You must be the wisest person alive."

If she wasn't so young I'd swear she was being smart with me.

She then looked at her Grandmother. "She's pretty. Do you miss her?"

I swallowed the lump newly forming in my throat. "Yes I do miss her. She was the most beautiful woman I knew," I told her from my heart.

Then I moved on to the next picture. "This is your daddy with us on the day he was born."

"Aw, Daddy's a cute baby," she touched his image gently. I nodded agreeing with her.

The next few photos were of Leroy in different Halloween costumes: a pumpkin, a miner and a cowboy. "Your Grandma made all those costumes."

"Really?" she was amazed, though I knew Shannon had made a couple of Kelly's own costumes.

"She had so much fun making them," I remembered her smiling at our son wearing them and the pride she had in the work she'd done to make him so happy. I frowned not being able to recall if I had told her what a fine job she'd done. I hoped I had.

Kelly was asking, "What's this?" as I shook my head back to the present.

Fingering the necklace I told her, "Your daddy made that for her when he was just about your age."

"Do you think I could make one for my mommy too?" she asked excitedly.

"Sure," I was certain I had the macaroni and some string somewhere.

Too excited about the new project to keep looking through the trunk she pulled on my hand. "Come on Grandpa, before they get home."

I set her at the kitchen table and she was soon sliding the pasta pieces into place. It didn't take long before she was finished.

"That's right beautiful Kelly. I'm sure your mommy will love it."

She beamed, "I hope so."

Laying it on the table I picked her up. "I know it. Now, it's getting late. You need a bath and then to get into your pjs."

I carried her upstairs and got her bath ready as she found her night clothes. I helped her wash her hair and waited until she was done washing and playing before helping her out.

All cleaned, dried and dressed, she sat on my lap as I read her a story. "Did you read stories to Daddy?" she asked sleepily.

Putting the book down I snuggled her. "I read a little bit, but usually it was his momma that read to him."

"Mine too," she looked down at her hands forlornly. I sensed she was thinking of her daddy being away from home. I had an idea I was going to suggest to Leroy and hoped he wasn't going to get upset about it.

"I bet your daddy would read to you every night if he could," I heard her sniffle. _Great_. "Oh, don't cry Kels. I know you miss him when he has to go away. He misses you too. He has a very important job though. He makes us safe and helps other people be safe."

"I know, he's told me," she leaned her head on my chest. "I still miss him though."

"You're a brave little girl. I think you get that from your daddy and your mommy, too. Both of them are the bravest people I know."

She smiled then, "Yep," she agreed.

"Well, I have to get you into bed young lady." I stood holding her on my hip.

"Okay," she rested her head on my shoulder as I took her up to bed. While I was tucking her in she remembered the necklace.

"I'll bring it up and lay it next to you, so Mommy will see it when she comes to kiss you good night."

"Thanks Grandpa. I love you."

"Love you, too," I kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams."

She closed her eyes and wriggled under the blanket getting comfortable. I turned off the light and closed the door most of the way, the night light casting a soft glow on her.

I went to the kitchen to clean up the remains of her project. I carefully tied the ends of the necklace together and took it to Kelly's room placing it on her pillow where Shannon was sure to see it.

Afterwards I returned to the living room to read my own book and relax. Soon Leroy and Shannon returned smiling and embracing each other coming in the door. Clearly they had had a fun evening.

Leroy spotted me and came over by my chair. "How'd things go?"

"Well, Kelly and I had a really nice night."

He raised an eyebrow wondering what made our night so nice.

"I showed her some of your mother's treasures. She made a pasta necklace for Shannon." Who I noticed must've gone up to see her daughter. Leroy seemed to be smiling at his own memory or maybe the thought of the necklace Kelly made, I couldn't tell.

"She did get a little sad when I was reading to her," I wanted to offer my suggestion to him.

"What did you say to her?" his ire rising from nowhere.

Sighing I said, "Calm down, son. I didn't 'say' anything to her. She was thinking about why you can't read to her every night." He bristled but seemed to lose the edge. "I had an idea."

"What?" he seemed eager to get to his daughter and comfort her.

"Why don't you tape yourself reading some stories and she can listen to them when you're gone?"

His lips lifted minutely. "Good idea, Jack. I just might do that." He turned then to get to Kelly. I watched him and wondered if he'd thought of that idea himself.

Saturday morning after we'd eaten and washed up, they were all packed and ready to head for home. Shannon was displaying her new 'jewelry' and Kelly was clinging to her daddy.

"I'm gonna miss you all," I hugged my daughter in law.

"We'll miss you, too Dad. I promise we'll get together for the holiday." I squeezed her extra tight knowing it was going to be a difficult holiday coming up.

Kelly came into my arms to give me a hug and kiss. "Take care of Mommy and Daddy." She giggled then turned back to her daddy's arms.

I shook his free hand and looking him in the eyes said the words I'd been wanting to say for a long time, "I love you Leroy. Take care and stay safe."

His hand clenched mine a bit tighter as he said, "Will do Jack. Thanks for having us."

I released his hand and patted his back, "Any time, Son. Any time." I walked with them to the car and waved to Kelly buckled up in the back seat.

I blew her a kiss as they drove away. I smiled at the memories of this week. It had been a nice one.


	30. Chapter 30

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

Just love writing about them!

Chapter Thirty

Leroy got to spend Thanksgiving with his family and the day before he was deployed to Panama they had an impromptu Christmas celebration. He gave Kelly a collection of stories on tape and she gave him a few of her piano tunes and some jokes Shannon helped her record.

After Shannon shared that news with me, we made plans to get together for Christmas at their house in Maryland. I decided to fly and sent my packages ahead earlier. Her parents were coming as well, so Kelly was bunking in with Shannon so there'd be enough room for all of us.

Thankfully the snow that had been falling for days let up the night before I was leaving. The travelling was easier for me to get to the airport. Of course, that same snow was still falling to the east. The transport bus I rode in didn't have too much difficulty with the roads, so I made it safely to the house.

Kelly helped me unpack and set me up in her room. She showed me the tapes her dad had given her matched up with the corresponding books. She even had a framed picture of him smiling for her to look at while she listened.

We spent two days playing in the snow, or mostly watching Kelly play in it. We made a large snowman together and drank hot cocoa, mine with a touch of something stronger. The five of us enjoyed each other's company in a relaxed atmosphere.

Christmas Eve we finally were able to get Kelly settled in after she listened to her father's tape of 'The Night Before Christmas'. She cried a few tears and said her prayers and fell deep asleep. We then helped Shannon arrange the presents under the tree.

Christmas morning after a breakfast of pancakes, eggs and sausage we got ready for church. After the service we took a very excited young lady home to open her presents.

As much as she enjoyed the gifts she was given her favorite gift was one that came with no wrapping or ribbons. A phone call from Leroy cheered not only Kelly, but Shannon as well. It wasn't a long call, but knowing he was okay was the best gift any of us could've asked for.

The week following, all the adults spent time playing with Kelly and her new toys. Her friend, Maddie came by a few afternoons and we all enjoyed their laughter and friendship.

New Year's Eve we debated about letting Kelly stay up until midnight. She tired out by ten o'clock, so we had an early countdown just for her.

All too soon it was time to head back to Stillwater. As I packed up my things, Kelly came in to watch.

"Thank you for letting me stay in your room, darlin'." I sat down next to her on the bed.

"You're welcome Grandpa," she leaned against my arm.

"Did you have a nice holiday?" I asked moving her onto my lap.

She gave a small shrug, "Yes. I was happy you and Nana and Papa were here." She'd always distinguished her grandparents that way.

"I know you missed your daddy. It was so wonderful that he got to call though, huh?"

"Yeah," she smiled wistfully. "Mom says she thinks he might be home soon. I hope so."

I hugged her close to me, "I do too, sweetheart. I'm sure the first chance he gets he'll be back with you."

She nodded and I could tell she was crying quietly.

"Hey there now," I said gently. "Let's not have these tears." I wiped them away with my thumb. "I want to remember your pretty smile while I'm at home. So try and find it for me. I'll help you search." I tickled her tummy, "There I think we found it."

She threw her arms around my neck and squeezed, "I love you Grandpa."

Holding her tight I told her I loved her too. I relished in our 'gushy' exchange.

"Grab your boots and coat and you can help me take my things to the bus when it gets here," I stood her back on the floor.

She skipped out the door, "Okay," she sang.

Shannon popped her head in, "You're really good with her you know."

I felt a blush that surprised me, "She's so much like I remember Leroy being at that age. Always needing a bit of encouragement, but that little would go a long way."

She nodded. "He's still like that," she laughed.

"You gonna be okay?" I asked watching her face looking downcast.

A ghost of a smile appeared, "Yeah. We'll both be fine," she shrugged off her reverie. It's been a nice holiday with you all. I don't know how I would've kept her happy without you around."

"That's what family is for, Shan." I grabbed my bags and went to put them by the front door. "Thanks for letting us all stay. It would've been a lonely holiday for me too."

"Any time, Dad," she hugged me and having relieved myself of the bags I returned it.

Soon the transporter arrived and Kelly took my small bag and walked me out.

"Thank you little lady," I tweaked her nose. "Now be a good girl for your mom and help take care of her."

She leaned her head to the side and smirked, "I will. Bye Grandpa." We shared one last hug and kiss. I waved as we drove away and I saw her running back to Shannon waiting in the doorway who gave me a wave and a smile.


	31. Chapter 31

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

Just love writing about them!

Chapter Thirty-One

He was home. He was safe. Thank the Lord for that. He was trying to assimilate back into his family life.

We had avoided most the little coverage the news shared. We knew only that it was successful. There was no doubt with that success, scars would be left behind.

Leroy was always good at dealing with his own demons, even if it took time in doing so. It was my hope after all these years with Shannon that together they would conquer them faster, especially with Kelly near bearing witness to it all.

It was a few months after I got the call that he was home safe. Shannon wanted me to know he was doing well and had resumed most of his normal routine. The sound of Kelly's laughter filtered through to me and eased the tension in my soul.

"Thanks for calling, Shannon. I've been thinking about you all and praying that things would be better soon."

"Oh, Dad! It was really bad this time. He didn't say much during the day, no surprise there," she chuckled, "but he couldn't sleep without having nightmares. Once it must've been a really bad one, because he woke both Kelly and I up with a piercing scream. It was so filled with anguish; all I could do was hold him until he calmed down."

My heart skipped a beat or two at my son's pain. I wanted nothing more than to rush to his side, despite knowing he wouldn't appreciate it. But I also knew it was passed. Shannon was his rock, his anchor and she helped him through it all.

"I'm so glad he has you," my voice cracked. "I can't tell you enough how happy I am he has you."

I could see her smile in her words, "Aw, Dad, I'm really the lucky one. He adds more to my life than I ever could've imagined."

"You're the perfect pair," I conceded.

"Well Kelly and I are going to run a few errands before dinner. I'll call again soon. Gibbs is hearing scuttlebutt about another deployment."

"So soon?" I feared the worst.

"Probably not for a while, but you know they plan things in advance," she sounded concerned as well, but tried to be positive. 'It may all be for naught. Politics and what not always keep the Corps hoppin'. Makes the job interesting," she quoted my son, no doubt.

"Alright. You be sure to let me know if you need me," I instructed lovingly.

"I will, Dad. It means so much to me that I have you and my parents to lean on from time to time," Before I could say anything she added, "I know 'It's what family is for'," she laughed and I joined her. "Bye, Dad."

"Goodbye, Shan," the phone was silent as I hung it up.

I wasn't expecting a call anytime soon, but to my surprise it was Leroy calling.

"What is it, son?" I knew it had to be something urgent if he was making a call himself.

His voice was gruff as he tried to get the words out, "It's Shannon and Kelly." He heard my gasp, probably even my heart stop beating before he continued, "They're okay, but they saw something awful." I heard his own sob in his throat. "Oh God, Jack! My little girl! She's too young to have witnessed something so violent."

I had to interrupt because I was at a loss and freaking out a bit, "What happened Leroy?" I asked sternly getting him back on track.

"They were out shopping. On the way to the car they witnessed a murder."

"Oh dear God. They weren't harmed? How…?"

It was his turn to cut me off. "He didn't see them. He just shot the man in cold blood and ran to his car and took off."

My mind raced trying to grasp the imagery, but trying to deny it at the same time. I shook it off "What is happening now?"

"You know Shannon, Jack. She went right to the police. She made the report, gave a description of the shooter and was able to identify him from photos they had on file. Kelly, too."

"That poor child," was all I could speak, clutching at the phone wanting to be there and keep them all safe and somehow make it all go away.

"They have round the clock protection from the NIS," he informed me. "They're with them whenever I have to leave. I'm hoping now all the talk about the Middle East won't amount to anything."

"Would they really send you? Not only because of this situation, but so soon after Panama?" It didn't sit right with me.

"Yeah, they would and I would go no questions asked. Even though I don't want to leave either of their sides for a second, it's who I am."

Somehow I understood that about my son, but I wished it could be different.

Sensing my train of thought he went on, "I'm not going to worry about it now. The important thing now is keeping Shannon and Kelly safe. I just wanted you to know because Shannon isn't going to be able to call anyone while she's under protective custody. We're keeping them very low profile and hidden as much as possible."

"Who is this man she identified?" It seemed extreme to be hiding them away.

Leroy swallowed, "A drug lord from Mexico. Pedro Hernandez. He is the head of the most powerful cartel in Central America. He's been wanted for numerous murders as well as drug trafficking. Unfortunately all the other witnesses have disappeared or been murdered themselves."

I almost dropped the phone. "Leroy, can you bring the girls here? Get them far away from there?"

"No, we can't risk them travelling anywhere. They're going to be moved to a safe house, when I'm gone, if it's not settled before then. Even I won't know where it is." I didn't buy that for a second, but I figured he must be keeping listening ears happy. My son would never lose sight of them.

"Look Jack, I can't talk any more. I'll call if there's any more news."

"I understand, son," I could tell he'd reached his limit. He was going to fall apart and didn't want me to witness it. "Call when you can," the phone emitted only a dial tone, so I hung up shaking. 'Please protect those girls,' was my silent prayer. 'Help Leroy get through this too,' I added.


	32. Chapter 32

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

Just love writing about them!

Chapter Thirty-Two

The next five months were awful. I wanted to do something, anything. All I could do was keep myself busy and try not to let the fear take over.

The call came as I was lying down for the night. It was almost the worst that I could imagine.

"Jack, I'm going to Kuwait," Leroy informed me. He was stoic and already mentally in his Marine state of mind.

Not wanting to upset him or dredge up the worry I knew lied beneath his call to duty, I kept it more official, "Do us proud, son. Come home safe."

"I will," he spoke with confidence. There was a moment of silence before he quietly told me, "I won't be here to protect them. I hope this won't last too long." The hint of self-doubt was rare and soon it was gone. "I have to go now. My transport is here. They're allowing me a quick goodbye with Shannon and Kelly on the way to the airport."

"Give them my love, son. Take mine with you," I felt the tears pooling in my eyes.

"Thanks, Jack. I'll tell them," and then he was gone.

I drew strength from my friends. There was a lot of coverage of the 'Gulf War'. It seemed almost too easy and I was waiting for the bomb to fall that would shatter my world.

It came unexpectedly and not from overseas, at least not the first explosion. A call from an Agent Mike Franks reached me.

"I'm looking for a Jackson Gibbs," the raspy voice travelled across the telephone line.

"Found him," I answered in an unsure manner. "Who's looking?" I tried to imagine it was some slippery sales call, but my gut was telling me different.

"Name's Franks. Agent Mike Franks, NIS," he announce officially. All air ceased to exist. I was deaf for no sound could penetrate the despair that suddenly gripped me- body and soul.

Without his having to say any more, I knew. My girls were gone. Leroy's life was shattered. I wasn't sure that either of us would ever recover.

I surfaced long enough to get the details. The van they were riding in was shot at, the agent who was driving was killed. The subsequent accident was fatal killing all inside. I could only hope instantly. That Shannon and Kelly didn't suffer.

I dropped the phone in it's charger after hearing all he had to say. My mind raced to how my son would react. I broke down knowing the grief he was going to be filled with. I'd lost my true love, but at least I still had our child, even if his love was distant, we were still connected.

The strongest connection was gone and I held fast to the hope that he would let me be there for him with Shannon gone.

The aftershock, isn't there always one following a major explosion. The presence of the marine decaled car pulling in front of the store nearly sent me to my knees. Not my boy! Not my son, too!

The news was bad, but not what I feared. Leroy was injured. Severely injured, but not fatally. He was in a coma. The shock of hearing about his wife's and daughter's deaths had sent him into a spiral. He was running to escape the pain in his heart and ended up in a mine field. The concussion of the blast sent him flying and there was no determining if or when he'd resurface.

Because he was unable to make the arrangements, I did my best. I had the girls remains sent to Maryland where I had burial sites prepared near their home there. It took a few weeks before the authorities would release them.

By the time Leroy had recovered enough to come home the final details were set in place. Ms. Hannigan insisted on accompanying me. She had stood by my side through it all. Her support had been what got me through the worst of it.

When we entered the funeral home and I saw my devastated son balancing on his crutches peering into the caskets of his beloved girls, I couldn't stop the flow of my own tears. I saw him lean down to give one final kiss to each of them.

As I approached Ms. Hannigan at my shoulder, he turned around sensing us. His demeanor changed from grief to anger in a flash. The fire that burned in his eyes darted from me to her.

"Why is she here?" he demanded.

"Son?" I was shocked. "She wanted to be here for me and you, too. She's been helping me with everything," I tried to explain.

"Get out! The both of you!" he snarled. A few of his Corps buddies appeared. "Escort them out," he ordered, before turning back to his lost loves.

Stunned, certain that it was grief that made him overreact, I waited outside. I asked Ms. Hannigan to wait outside and returned to try and talk to Leroy.

Again, I was removed. In disbelief we returned to our hotel rooms. We were turned away at the church and the cemetery the following morning. With a heavy heart I bid my final farewells from afar.

He left right after to return to California. I didn't hear another word from him. I made my way to the cemetery and laid flowers on the graves of my two favorite girls. I knelt beside them and wept.


	33. Chapter 33

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

Just love writing about them!

Chapter Thirty-Three

Brokenhearted I returned to Stillwater to bury my grief in my work. Ms. Hannigan did what she could to comfort me, but I was inconsolable. The girls were gone and my son, once again turned his back to me.

I heard from Agent Franks that the murderer was most likely back in Mexico. They were hoping to uncover his whereabouts and hopefully get him back in the states. He admitted the odds weren't great, because the Mexican authorities weren't gung-ho on getting involved.

My days would stutter one after the other into weeks that morphed into months into years. Life returned to normal, albeit lonelier. The grief was never gone, but eventually I pulled things together.

I discovered through the next few years that I could find information on the internet. There was a news story covering the murder of a naval admiral and I was surprised to find Leroy's name attached to the investigation. Apparently he had taken a position with the NIS (now known as NCIS). I never would've thought he'd leaved his beloved Marine Corps.

I had to wonder if he left the Marines and joined the NIS to help with finding the girls' killer. I had to think they would leave him out of that investigation due to his lack of impartiality. It wouldn't surprise me if my son took the man out before they got to ask one question of him.

I would've liked to call and talk to him, but if I'd learned anything about my son, it was to let him work out his demons and eventually he'd come back when he was ready. I prayed it wouldn't take too long. I missed him dearly.

About four years after the death of the girls, Lenny came into the store. He was in town visiting his folks. He told me that Leroy had remarried, but it didn't last too long. Secretly he told me he thought Leroy only married her because she had red hair. Lenny thought Leroy was trying to replace Shannon and eventually his wife realized he didn't really love her.

This saddened me deeply. My son needed someone to care for him. More than ever I wished he'd call or just come home. It made me wonder how many times he'd look for a replacement, before he realized there wasn't ever going to be one. Someone may love him, but it won't be someone like Shannon. She was truly one of a kind.

In the next few years, through friends and searching on the computer I found Leroy was rather successful with his job. He'd earned awards for bravery and commendations for his diligent investigations. From the articles it appeared he never accepted them, at least not personally. I had to wonder why, but then figured he wouldn't consider himself worthy of them, having failed, in his own eyes, at keeping Shannon and Kelly safe.

Rumors came through town about two other failed marriages and I could only shake my head. Hopefully he'd learned the error of his ways and would stop with looking for someone to fill a void.

Eventually all his hard work paid off at NCIS. I read how he was made a leader of a Major Case Response Team. He got to choose his own members for his team. I felt for those individuals having Leroy for a boss. He wasn't ever easy to please. I supposed though that they would learn a lot and before too long be one of the best, if not the best, team NCIS ever had.

It was until we'd been separated nearly eighteen years that he came home. Even then it wasn't to see me. A young man from Stillwater, Ethan LaCombe had joined up with the Marines and was attacked. A fellow Marine was murdered. The case fell into the hands of Leroy and his team. Word spread that they were in town. It took a strategic walk in the neighborhood to pass by as they were interviewing the poor boy's aunt.

Seeing the dark haired beauty I knew she had to be with Leroy. She had no clue who I was, of course. It wasn't until Leroy joined us that he introduced me as his father. She and the young man he called McGee both looked stunned. It was obvious to me Leroy had never talked about me to them.

I had to smile though seeing Leroy again. Regardless of his reasons for being back in Stillwater or whether he planned to see me or not, it was good to know he was doing so well and looking good.

We had our arguments during his investigation. Maybe I shouldn't have butted in, but I had a better understanding of our neighbors and busting down doors like he was apt to do, wouldn't have gone over well. In the end he surprised me with how much he could read in people and with the help of his pretty forensic scientist, Abby they discovered Chuck Winslow was actually Ethan's father and his son-in-law, Nick Kingston had hired two of his miners to go after Ethan, jealous that his wife, Emily was in love with him.

By the end of the case Leroy had his beloved Charger to take back home with him. I had no use for it myself, only had spent the time rebuilding it for him. Keeping his memory alive and hoping it would act as a magnet to pull Leroy home. The smile on his face when he first saw it was priceless.

He and I had reached an understanding of sorts. It's still going to take some time, but I think eventually we'll be able to be that father and son I'd always hoped we'd be. It brought tears to my eyes just hearing him call me "Dad" again.


	34. Chapter 34

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

Just love writing about them!

Chapter Thirty-Four

An Epilogue

The calls are few and far between, but at least they run both ways. I realize Leroy's job keeps him busy and he's still getting used to having his old man back in his life.

I don't kid myself that he is happy, content, but not happy. His team is like a family, so he's not alone. His past still resides deep inside, and until he can let it go and overcome the guilt, he'll continue to struggle to find a way to be truly happy.

Perhaps I can bring a touch of happiness into his life. That car was a spark; it will need some kindling to make a flame burn. Not quite sure what will make do, but I'm willing to try anything.

For the rest of my years I'm going to make sure my boy knows I love him and I'm mighty proud of him, too. Despite all our troubles, he's grown into a fine and honorable man. That's my boy, Leroy.


End file.
